


Banal'ras

by Jaeger_Meister_35



Series: Banal'halam [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Did I mention time travel?, F/F, F/M, Fade Sex, Gonna let you wonder on that, M/M, Oh, explicit content, if it isnt already obvious, long periods of time between updates, maybe some fade tongue?, pray I put as much effort into my classes as I do this, school is important, seriously, she's totally gonna fry the egg, stay in school kids, we in for the long haul kiddos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger_Meister_35/pseuds/Jaeger_Meister_35
Summary: Banrea Lavellan was never the most well liked of her clan.She invoked the Dread Wolf in her curses far too much and far more often than any of her clan ever did.She preferred the solitude of the forest over her clan's boisterous ways of celebration.And, though little it seems to a shem or flat-ear, she had always been fascinated by wolves.Maybe, having always been the outcast of her clan, led her down this path.A path with a wolf that seemed to both guide and lead her astray.





	1. Prologue: The Wraith of Heaven: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! First things first: I'm not new to this site, though this is my first time posting on it, so bear with me; there is bound to be mistakes. If you read the tags, then I hope you got the hidden message at the end that this is a side project of mine, and does not come before school.  
Anyway, I won't bother you fine people until the end of the chapter.  
(Side note: if anyone reads this, just imagine our darling main character with an Irish accent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banrea Lavellan was never the most well liked of her clan. 
> 
> She invoked the Dread Wolf in her curses far too much and far more often than any of her clan ever did.
> 
> She preferred the solitude of the forest over her clan's boisterous ways of celebration.
> 
> And, though little it seems to a shem or flat-ear, she had always been fascinated by wolves.
> 
> Maybe, having always been the outcast of her clan, led her down this path. 
> 
> A path with a wolf that seemed to both guide and lead her astray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! First things first: I'm not new to this site, though this is my first time posting on it, so bear with me; there is bound to be mistakes. If you read the tags, then I hope you got the hidden message at the end that this is a side project of mine, and does not come before school.  
Anyway, I won't bother you fine people until the end of the chapter.  
(Side note: if anyone reads this, just imagine our darling main character with an Irish accent)

Green.

Flashing figures.

Skitter, skitter.

A voice.

Go, it says.

Go where?

Through the light.

Now there is darkness.

Wake up. Must wake up.

Trouble, danger.

Must save.

Mirrors.

Trapped.

Must save.

Wake. Up.

* * *

Banrea groaned, pain igniting through her arm. Where was she? What happened?

The creaking of a door broke her train of thought. She attempted to open her eyes, pointed ears twitching painfully as she was picked up by her arms and dragged forward. Her knees hit several steps painfully, her small whimpers of protest doing nothing to stop her captors from their short descent. She was then dropped roughly onto the floor, her left arm pulsating with the pain.

She cried out softly, rolling onto her back. It wasn't until what felt like hours that she was able to sit up, bending over on her knees. Red, coppery hair obscured her blurry vision. Her ears twitched softly at the sound of the door creaking open.

Banrea blinked several times, looking up to see two people enter the room. She could not make out their definite features, but the one that was keeping to the side was obviously a woman.

"Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." 

The elf frowned a little, remaining silent. The one in front of her, the voice making the owner a woman, had spoken. 

Fenedhas, what happened?

The woman grabbed her left arm, wrenching it up. Something green flashed brightly, the pain coursing through the arm causing her to shout in pain.

"Explain this!" 

The red haired captive looked to her hand, finally seeing what she was speaking. Embedded into the palm of her left hand was what looked to be a long, wide scratch that glowed an ethereal green.

Banrea growled, teeth clenched and face pinched in anger, "I. Can't." 

"What do you mean, you can't?" The woman spat.

"Fenedhis lasa, I don't know what the fuck that is, or how it even fucking got there!"

The woman growled, raising her free hand to strike the captive woman. 

Banrea was prepared for it. She was Dalish, and she would not bend to these shems.

The other woman intercepted before her interrogator could land the hit.

"We need her, Cassandra."

Banrea's vision decided to clear in that moment.

Her interrogator, Cassandra, was pale with scars across her snarling face. Accusatory grey eyes were framed by black hair that was cropped incredibly short with a braid wound tightly around her head as if it were a crown. She was dressed in armor, and her hands in gauntlets that would have surely left her bleeding if not for the other woman.

Her savior was dressed in a muted purple, chainmail and leather. A hood was obscuring her features, only revealing a lock of bright red hair and plush lips.

Cassandra let her go, roughly, stalking back.

Banrea stayed silent, glaring at the two shem women.

The hooded one turned toward her, "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

Cassandra growled when the Dalish said nothing. The raven haired woman then took a calming breath, a feat in itself as she reigned in her anger, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take… her… to the rift."

The red headed woman nodded, sparing Banrea a glance before leaving.

"What the hell happened…" she said softly.

Whatever her face showed seemed to placate the armored woman.

"It will… be easier to show you."

She was helped up, the manacles that restricted her wrists were replaced with the familiar sensation of ropes.

I would prefer something softer like silk if you're going to tie me up, shem.

Banrea was led outside, stopping in her tracks to look at the sky in horror.

"Ahn tarasyldear…" she mumbled to herself humorlessly.

Cassandra gave her a weird look.

"We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"A fucking explosion can do that?" Her ears went down slightly. She tried her best to remember what had happened to cause _ this _. But, it seemed to be a fruitless search for a lost memory.

_ Just another memory I no longer fucking remember… fenedhas. _

"This one did." Cassandra began, "Unless we act, the breach may grow until its swallowed the world."

The "breach", as the shem had called it, pulsed and grew every so slightly. Though it seemed like such a small thing, _ damn _ did it send such _ pain _ through her. 

Banrea barely managed to not collapse, gritting her teeth and breathing harshly.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time."

"You…" she closed her eyes as the pain began to subside, "You said that this thing _ may _ be the key. To do fucking what? The key to making my clan dance around naked while chanting for the Dread Wolf to take their souls?"

Cassandra raised a brow at the odd words, but answered nevertheless, "Closing the Breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours."

Banrea clenched her teeth tightly, waiting a breath before speaking, "So…. I really don't have a fucking choice in this."

The shemlen narrowed her eyes, the disapproval coming off of her in waves, "_ None _ of us have a choice."

The young Dalish elf was then pulled along through the town, feeling the glares and disgust of the townspeople.

_ Knife-ear. Murderer. All such lovely things to say, shems. _

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead." Cassandra told her, occasionally glancing at the elven woman but mostly toward the crowd.

They reached the gates, two soldiers opening it for them.

"We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed." The woman then turned toward Banrea, taking a knife out, "There will be a trial. I can promise you no more." Her bindings were then cut. 

"Come. It is not far."

The Dalish woman raised a brow at the warrior, "And where are we going?"

"Your mark," Cassandra gestured to her hand, "must be tested on something smaller than the breach."

Banrea narrowed her eyes at the shemlen, but followed her silently.

They traveled across the bridge, passing by lifeless bodies, soldiers going and returning, spiked blockades, and what looked like a young soldier curled into themselves; rocking back and forth as if the comfort would banish the nightmares they had seen.

They reached an area of the bridge full of supplies and injured soldiers scattered about the small area. 

Banrea kept an eye on her surroundings, slipping a few healing potions into the small bag at her side. Could never be too cautious.

"Open the gate! We are headed into the valley!" Cassandra shouted, approaching the closed gate at the end. The two soldiers at the end opened the gates for them.

Their glares seemed to hurt her more than those if the townspeople.

They followed the path left, up a hill. They passed more dead bodies, soldiers running past them; back toward the bridge.

Pain coursed through her. The involuntary shout of pain tore through her throat, grasping her glowing hand as she stumbled to her knees. She closed her eyes, blocking out the light. Through clenched teeth she took deep breaths. 

Cassandra knelt down, helping her up, "The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

Banrea cracked open an eye, looking at her expression, "Speaking of that…. How the fuck did I even survive?"

"They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough."

Once the Dalish woman was standing steadily they continued on their way. Soon, then reached a bridge. Looking at the soldiers on the bridge, Banrea counted five of them.

She steeled her shoulders as they began to cross, meeting everyone of their heated gazes with a look of indifference. 

As they reached the middle of the bridge a large object hurtled from the sky, collapsing the stone work upon impact. 

The bridge began to crumble underneath them, causing Banrea. Was the ice below them thick enough? Would the added weight break it if the stone hadn't? 

A cool sensation settled over her, causing a soft green light she knew that came from her earrings. 

The moment she hit fallen stone she felt the wind knocked out of her, even more so after she hit the frozen river. She wheezed, but knew she sustained no injuries, unlike Cassandra.

The shemlen woman had a cut on her forehead that bleed profusely, as head wounds often do.

Another falling rock (a Fade Meteor, said a voice in the far reaches of the Dalish's mind) landed not too far from them. The ice cracked ever so slightly from it, though Banrea wished it had cracked more once she saw what had stepped out.

Two demons (_ Shades _, the distant voice spoke almost irritably) made their way towards them from the crash site that they had come from.

Cassandra growled, drawing her sword and shield, "Stay behind me!"

"Yeah, like I have a choice when I don't have a fucking weapon…" Banrea mumbled, glaring after the woman, "Fucking, shem…" 

_ First things first, check to see if your mysterious jewelry is fine _.

Her hands came up to her earlobes, trembling slightly. The earrings that sat there were unharmed, the head of the howling wolf with the blue gems for eyes were still there. The sigh of relief she gave was, unfortunately, not needed. 

One of the shades had slipped away from fighting Cassandra, focusing its attention on her.

_ Second fucking thing… find a weapon, woman _.

Banrea rolled away, doing a quick cursory glance for a weapon.

"_Useless._"a voice echoed inside her mind, "_Utterly useless."_

She frowned, dodging the next attack as she searched her for_ anything _ to defend herself with. There was a mage's staff, but when she went to grab for it luck was not on her side. The bridge had caused the ice to crack, and the stave rolled right into it. She growled, slipping away from the shade's next attack. Banrea's hazel green eyes caught sight of twin daggers, both sitting innocently against the bridge. Both daggers just so conveniently happened to be behind the demon. _ Fenedhas _.

"_How could he ever love you._" the voice continued.

"You must be confusing me with someone else.." Banrea mumbled softly in confusion, feeling a sudden burst of weakness. What was happening to her? 

She shook it off. No matter what, she had to get to those daggers. She steeled her gaze on the demon (_ shade _, the voice in the back of her head groaned), sliding underneath its next attack. She slid just where she wanted to land; right next to the daggers. Picking up the blades, she felt a sense of familiarity wash over her. Banrea smiled softly, remembering the many times she had used twin daggers to take care of unwanted guests of her clan. She shook herself from the moment rather quickly, remembering the enemy that was quickly making its way toward her.

Settling low, she got into a position to fight.

She dodged the first strike against before twirling to the side to get in a hit at its arm. This dance of death continued until she was able to get in the killing blow across the back of its neck. 

Banrea sighed, "Thank Mythal, it's dead…" she had, by the time she had finished her sentence, settled into a more relaxed position, until she realized Cassandra had finished killing her own shade and was now heading toward the elf; sword raised.

"Drop your weapon. _ Now _." 

Banrea glared a little, "Fine, I will," she set the blades down, "but if _ I die _ .. then you bet your fucking _ ass _, that my spirit is coming back to haunt you with Falon'din and Fen'harel."

The look of "what the actual fuck is this elf talking about" fled as quickly as it came.

"Wait…" the warrior closed her eyes, seemed to be counting to ten before opening them, "I cannot protect you, and… I cannot expect you to be defenseless." She then sheathed her sword, watching as Banrea picked up the twin blades, "I should remember that you did not attempt to run."

The elf smirked a little. She then turned back to the bridge and began her search for something to hold the blades. 

Cassandra also joined her search, but seemed to be looking for potions. The human woman picking up whatever unshattered flasks she could find, deeming it by the color of its importance to her.

By the time a proper sheathe could be found for her blades, Cassandra had found five red flasks, two blue and two yellow.

Banrea raised a brow, securing her blades to her waist with the belt, a scabbard on either side, "What are those for?"

Cassandra looked at her, "The red ones are healing potions, the blue is for lyrium, and the yellow is for your stamina. Now, let us go." She put the potions into a bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

Banrea huffed, flicking her hair out of her face before following the woman over the now steadily cracking ice. At the very least they were going away from the cracking ice and not toward it.

A minute passed and the Dalish woman was getting annoyed with her hair. Normally, she had three braids on the left side of her head that kept that side of her face from her unruly red hair. The right side was normally pinned back, or half of it wrangled into a bun that sat at the back of her head with the three braids from the side securing it in. But, _ no _, it seemed someone had taken her braids out along with any ties she might have had on her person.

"Cassandra, right?"

The shemlen glanced back at her, "Yes?"

"Do you have a hair tie? Or a strip of leather, honestly, anything will fucking do." 

They stopped, Cassandra looking at Banrea closely. 

The elven woman snorted slightly. _ Bet I'm a fucking sight to look at _ , she thought irritably, _ thick, wavy hair on one side, and a frizzy mess of once tightly braided hair on the other _.

To her surprise, the warrior nodded.

"I do." The human then proceeded to pull out said tie from a pouch on her hip, "Its small, so it won't be able to pull up all of your hair."

"Ma serannas." Banrea breathed out in relief, grabbing the tie. She held it between her lips, pulling the front fringe of her hair out of the way and tying it into a ponytail that sat high on her head.

Cassandra smirked slightly, turning forward to continue on with their journey.

Another silent minute passed before Banrea was fed up with the silence.

"So…" this caused Cassandra to glance back, slightly annoyed, "Where all your soldiers?"

"At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own, for now."

The Dalish sighed softly, mumbling to herself, "Right… on our own, with just the birds and shades for company…"

A snort came from Cassandra at that, though it could have totally been imagined.

Another few minutes passed before they turned right, cresting up a hill. Honestly, Banrea stopped paying attention as soon as their conversation ended, her mind going back to what she had heard whilst fighting the shade. It confused the hell out of her.

Cassandra stopped, pulling the elf out of her thoughts when she rammed into her backside. 

Her brows narrowed, mouth opening in anger until she saw the alert look on the human's face and dutifully kept silent. Her ears twitched, concentrating until she heard the soft shrieking of a shade. _ Well, shit _.

Cassandra walked closer to the edge of the cliff they were on, looking at the frozen river below, "There. If we flank them, we may gain an advantage."

Banrea kneeled beside her, "You grab their attention and I'll sneak in behind?" She glanced up at the human.

Cassandra thought for a moment before nodding her agreement. Without another word she drew her weapons, heading down the path. She instantly drew the attention of the shades, fending them off while Banrea snuck up behind them. A dagger to the back to one and a thrust through the chest to the other was enough to finish them off.

They kept silent the rest of the walk down the river, only speaking once more demons (_ wisps and shades _ the voice growled, irritation obvious in it's tone).

"Up on the hill! It attacks from a distance!" Cassandra shouted from behind her shield, already under attack by a shade.

Banrea took her daggers out, "Here we go again…" she mumbled, making her way to the wisp on the hill. Thankfully, the corrupted spirit was too focused on Cassandra to notice the elf. The wisp was quickly dealt with, and the battle ended quickly with the victors as the human and elf.

They headed up a pair of stairs, following the path until they reach yet another piece of the frozen river (_ surprise _). They made their way down it, getting attacked two more times until they reach yet another set of stairs on their left.

Banrea's pointed ears flicked softly, the sounds of fighting reaching her a minute before Cassandra brought it up.

"We're getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting."

_ At least you didn't ask me if I can hear it. _

"Who's fighting?"

"You'll see soon." The warrior responded curtly, "We must help them."

They turned right at the top of the stairs, both of them on full alert with their weapons drawn. They proceeded until they saw the rift. It was a glowing, lime green ball of restless energy. Not only did it make her hand pulse, but her teeth began to itch in a bad way. 

Banrea followed Cassandra, dropping down into the clearing where soldiers fended off against the demons. The dual wielding elf made quick work of the demons (_ wraiths _), glancing around to make sure no one was being overly bombarded by the enemy. Her gaze stopped on her warrior companion, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

Cassandra descended onto the shades like a spirit of Vengeance, cutting down the corrupted spirits swiftly. She protected those that were unable to protect themselves, her shield turning into a weapon as she bashed it into the enemy to stun it.

To Banrea, the way Cassandra fought hit her with a feeling of sadness and longing. Why it did, she did not know.

Soon all of their enemies were vanquished, but it still left the rift.

Banrea stepped up close to it, looking at her hand kind of awkwardly.

"Quickly, before more come through!" A voice shouted.

Someone grabbed her hand, thrusting it toward the rift. 

A warping noise sounded and a crackling tether from the rift to her marked hand came into existence. There was pain, but it let up the moment the rift was sealed, disappearing into a shower of light.

The moment it faded completely, the elf ripped her hand away from the person. She looked at them, glaring as she took in their appearance.

It was a man that had grabbed her, the fact that he was a _ flat-ear _ made it even worse.

"What the _ fuck _ did you do." She growled lowly, holding her glowing hand close to her chest.

"_ I _ did nothing." He had the audacity to smile, "The credit is yours."

She scoffed, "At the very _ least _ the damn thing is good for _ something _."

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand." The flat-ear spoke to her, "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake – and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the breach itself?" Cassandra piped in, a hint of hope in her tone.

"Possibly." He replied before turning to Banrea, "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

Banrea narrowed her eyes at him, not liking the way he said that.

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever."

The elf glanced down at the dwarf, smirking slightly, "Whose ass are we talking about?"

The beardless dwarf laughed, "Mine, of course." He then grinned at her and she could practically see his chest hair _ breathe _ as he took in a breath to begin talking, "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He winked at Cassandra at that last part, causing her to groan with disgust.

Banrea smirked, "Banrea Lavellan: rogue, hunter, and occasionally a pain in the ass."

That got Varric to laugh once more, "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy your company in the valley."

"Absolutely not." Cassandra snapped, glaring at the dwarf, "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric cut her off, "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You _ need _me."

The shem let out a noise of pure disgust.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions." The flat-ear spoke up, causing the Dalish woman to turn back toward him, "I'm pleased to see that you still live."

The beardless dwarf scoffed, "He _ means _, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'."

Banrea narrowed her eyes again, "You.. seem to know an _ awful _ lot about this thing."

Cassandra spoke up this time, "Solas is an apostate, well-versed in such matters."

"Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra." The flat-ear, _ Solas _, spoke softly, "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin."

"And when this is over?" Banrea questioned, eyeing him up. She didn't realize he was a mage before, and now she felt dumb for not realizing it sooner. If the staff on his back didn't give it away, then his aura sure did. It was a swirl of glowing greens mixed in with dashes of red and black, but it seemed weak and nowhere near as power as it was used to.

Solas merely smiled at her, "One hopes that those in power will remember who helped, and who did not." He then turned toward Cassandra, "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen." He then glanced at Banrea before returning his gaze to the human, "Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

The elven woman tensed, feeling Cassandra's surprise from behind her. Solas seemed oblivious to Banrea's glare.

"I did not know she was a mage." The woman seemed to shake it off quickly, "Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly." The Seeker then quickly turned away from them, heading toward the wood that blocked their path.

"Well… Bianca's excited." Varric spoke cheerfully, looking up at the elven rogue before following Cassandra.

Banrea quickly followed them, unaware of the pair of red eyes following her movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words - 3,984
> 
> Holy shit you made it here.  
Congrats, have a virtual cookie.  
HELPFUL criticism is practically worshipped here.
> 
> Translations (from Project Elvhen by FenxShiral):  
Fenedhas - wolf vagina  
Fenedhis lasa - basically "suck a wolf cock"  
Ahn tarasyldear - what [is the] sky mood  
Ma serannas - thank you
> 
> Sources:  
https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Codex_entry%3A_Wraith  
https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Codex_entry%3A_Shade  
https://dragonagetranscripts.tumblr.com/post/140376464912/the-wrath-of-heaven-2-to-the-first-rift  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7826705
> 
> I missed any translations please let me know!  



	2. Prologue: The Wraith of Heaven: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mage-rogue Banrea Lavellan travels with Seeker Cassandra, fellow rogue Varric Tethras, and flat-ear apostate Solas.
> 
> Cassandra seems content in letting her be, Varric gives her a nickname in a sign of friendship, but Solas is being an egg that is really setting himself up in a nice oiled pan to be fried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just realized something's about the shades I forgot to say last time (and I'm lazy so I dont want to edit it back into the last chapter), but if you go into my sources at the bottom of the chapter I put in the link for the fandom wiki about the wraiths and shades, Project Elvhen, and a tumblr where I'm getting the dialogue and such from.  
Aanndd this chapter is coming literally the day after the first is because I finished all my HW, I'm bored, and I'm just a liiittllee more excited to upload then I though I was gonna be.
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy, and remember, translations are at the end of the chapter

Varric glanced between the two elves behind him. Normally he wouldn't be worried seeing as the last Dalish elf he knew got along pretty well with elves that weren't Dalish themselves. Though, this situation was quickly turning out to be quite different. Banrea looked like Solas annoyed the hell out of her and Solas was only interested in asking her questions about how the mark felt.

"Are you sure you don't feel any sort of pain that's not in your hand?" 

"Lasa adahl su nar masa."

Varric snorted at the scrunched up look the apostate got.

"Hey, Sparky, mind translating that for us?" He called back to her, meeting her now humored gaze.

"It means 'shove a tree up your ass'." She smiled at him almost innocently.

The dwarf laughed loudly, throwing his head back. Varric, for all that he's worth, _ swore _ he heard the Seeker chuckle at that.

They were silent for a few more minutes before they stopped for a break once they reached a set of stairs. Solas pulled out two skins of water, passing it around for them to drink. 

Varric pulled out a small bag of jerky, holding it, "Who's hungry?"

Banrea's ears perked a little, the tiny things barely visible through the mass of her thick waves.

"I hope there isn't a catch, 'cause I'm fucking _ starving_." As if on cue her stomach gave a rather loud growl of agreement.

Cassandra snorted while Varric laughed once more.

"No catch, Sparky." He handed her a few pieces before dividing the rest among the other two and himself.

The Dalish woman raised a brow, "Sparky…? You called me that earlier, too."

The dwarf nodded, "Yeah. For your hair and how sparks just seem to fly between you and Chuckles."

Banrea scrunched up her button nose, seeming to disagree with him, "I'll have to disagree with you unless it's sparks of rage and annoyance."

Varric laughed again, taking a sip of the water skin when it was passed to him. Once he was finished drinking he passed it to the elven woman.

She took it, taking small sips.

Solas, the bastard, decided to break the peaceful silence with asking her yet another question.

"Banrea… you are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of your clan. Did they send you here?"

She glared at him, the black tree vallaslin (_M__ythal's _ , if Varric remember correctly) scrunching up with the rest of her face. If looks could kill, Solas would be _ frying._

"What do you know you know of the Dalish, erelan."

The apostate's eyes narrowed for a second before answering, "I have wandered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion."

"And your meaning by 'crossed paths' is..?" She gestures with her hand to continue.

"I _ mean _ that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than their superstition." Solas glared at her.

Varric sighed, pocketing his jerky, "Can't you elves just play nice for once?"

Banrea glanced at him, "Tell him that, I was trying to be civil this time."

The mage gave a soft scoff.

Cassandra shook her head, "Come on." she stood, waiting for them to be ready before heading up the stairs.

There was a cave at the top with three shades all screeching at each other around a campfire.

Banrea raised her brow at this, "What do you think demons talk about around a fire.."

Solas raised his brow she said "demon".

Varric shrugged, "Talking about how to take over the world?"

Cassandra made a disgusted noise at that, drawing her weapons.

The sensation of Solas' barrier washed over them in a soft green shimmer.

Banrea's eyes widened softly, a hand going to her earlobe before frowning. Her gaze turned toward her fellow elf with a suspicious look before throwing herself into the fight alongside the Seeker.

Varric shook his head a little; _ that_, he would definitely be asking her about later.

* * *

Banrea growled internally, focusing her frustration and confusion into the fight. Whoever Solas was he had the same damn magic as whoever made her earrings.

_ Maybe he knew you? Maybe he'll be able to fill in the blank spaces? _ The hopeful part of her mind said, trying it's best to look at the bright side.

The rogue growled, slashing her daggers in quick motions across the back of the greater shade while Cassandra kept it busy. She and Varric had already take care of the other two lesser shades, so this marked the end of the fight.

"That one looked… different, and was definitely stronger." Cassandra panted softly, sheathing her sword.

"A greater shade." She and someone else spoke in unison.

Banrea whipped around to look at Solas, the two of them glaring at each other.

She could hear Varric sigh and mumble something about elves and not getting along.

Before she could snap at the flat-ear, pain stormed from her hand, traveling up her arm and to her chest. Banrea collapsed to the ground, barely able to keep on her knees without toppling to her side. 

"Shit, are you alright?" Varric worried, sounding quite close.

She tried to respond, but found that breathing took a colossal effort.

"We must hurry, before the mark consumes her." Solas spoke distantly, as if he were underwater.

"Hold on, we haven't much further." Cassandra spoke just as her hearing and vision began to clear, helping Banrea up from the snow.

Much to her chagrin, Solas was the one who was helping her. His aura pulsed with healing magic, soothing the pain so that her breaths came easier. She closed her eyes, focusing on her own aura, watching the colors dance and flow behind her lids. The usual clear red, orange, white and gold tones now had hints green slipped into it, the Fade's colors flitting around and teasing her with its power and supposed tranquility. If she focused, Banrea could feel the promise of dread and death beneath it all.

"So, Sparky, _ are _ you innocent?" Varric called from somewhere up ahead.

She cracked an eye open, looking at the beardless dwarf, "I don't remember what happened."

"That'll get you everytime." Varric sighed wistfully, "Should have spun a story."

Cassandra snorted, "That's what _ you _would have done."

"It's more believable, and less prone to premature execution."

Banrea snorted, eyes fully opening as they began to climb another set of stairs. She glanced down at her marked hand, where Solas was still supporting her and tensed. She quickly pulled her hand away and hurried up a few steps away from him. She could feel his surprise behind her, and she flooded with relief when he said nothing.

The moment they reached the top of the stairs a blast of energy hit Banrea, sending her tumbling backwards. She could feel the barrier that was cast over her and the rest of her companions, but she didn't pay attention to it; focusing more on stopping her descent down the stairs so that she may get back up and fight.

Banrea managed to stop herself halfway down the stairs, holding her head as she was assaulted with a pounding headache.

_ "Vyn alas’niremah i’em?" _

_ A laugh. _

_ "Vara, fen." _

"Banrea!" 

The Dalish woman shook her head, the two voices fading from her mind.

"Sparky, you okay down there?"

Banrea looked up, seeing her companions halfway to where she lay on the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm just fucking _ peachy _ ." She growled, sitting up, " _ Fenedhas, _ that hurt like a bitch."

Cassandra was the first to reach her, going to help her help until Solas stopped her.

"Not yet, I have to make sure she was not injured." 

Banrea rolled her eyes, "I'm _ fine._ I felt you cast your barrier before I hit."

Solas frowned, "I created the barrier _ as _ you were hit, Banrea." He put his hands on her temples, moving her hair out of the way and behind her ears.

A burst of unnecessary panic and self-consciousness tore through her. Her hands slapped up, covering her ears. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Cassandra raise her brow and Varric frown as he finally joined them on the stairs.

Solas paid it no mind, focusing on checking for damage. He pulled away after a few minutes, moving her hair back over her ears.

"You're unharmed-" Banrea gave a soft snort that he ignored, "-but you should still take a moment to rest."

"I don't need re-" Solas cut her off.

"You do if you unconsciously put a barrier around yourself."

Cassandra sighed, "We can't stop anymore. We _ will _ continue on, but she will stay out of any more fights."

The Dalish woman glared at her, "_She _ is right here, shem."

Varric sighed, "Orders are orders and we are prisoners, Sparky. Let's get going."

With Solas' help, _ again _, Banrea was back on her feet.

Any conversation the others had she excluded herself from, finding herself having a debate within her head.

_ Were those voices from a memory? Was it someone from my clan? No, no _ before _ the clan. _Her thoughts circulated on the same pattern until her mark began to act up again, shooting sharp pains through her arm.

"Another rift.." she mumbled distantly, causing them all to look at her.

"Then we must seal it quickly." Solas spoke with urgency as they quickened their pace.

It didn't take much longer until they reached it.

"They keep coming! Help us!" One of the soldiers shouted, holding off against one of the greater shades.

Banrea ignored the looks of disapproval she got from the flat-ear as she helped to rescue the soldiers.

_ Stab. Slash. Twirl. Stab. Slash. Parry. Repeat. _

Just as quickly as the enemies were defeated, did Banrea raise her hand toward the rift. The tether appeared once again, spiking her pain briefly before considerably dulling it the moment the rift closed.

"The rift is gone; open the gates!" Cassandra ordered, glaring at the men.

"Right away, Lady Cassandra!"

Solas turned his gaze toward her, "We are clear for the moment. Well done, though-"

"-You wished I had listened and not fought?" Banrea snapped, glaring at him, "I told you I was fine."

Varric interrupted them, "Come on guys… let's play the quiet game for a little, okay?"

"Yes, _ please._ Their bickering is getting annoying." Cassandra cut in, looking annoyed.

"Our bickering is no more annoying than yours and Varric's, Lady Cassandra." Solas smiled slightly.

The Seeker let out a disgusted noise, leading them through the gates. 

They walked across the bridge, stopping momentarily to stock up on the potions they needed.

Banrea raised a brow at Cassandra, watching her grab extra lyrium potions.

The warrior glanced up at her before giving her and Solas each two, "In case you do use your magic. I'm not taking any chances." 

The elf sighed, slipping them into her own pouch.

They then divided the health potions between them; three for each of them, adding to the supply of health potions they had already along with the extra that Solas carried incase his magic was not enough.

Each took a sip from the water skin before continuing down the bridge, stopping at a desk where Leliana and (what Banrea thought was) a Chantry priest stood.

"We must prepare the soldiers!" Leliana spoke, her stance relaxed, though the muscles of her shoulders were tensed; ready for action.

"We will so no such thing." The man argued.

"The prisoner _ must _get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes; it is our only chance!"

He scoffed at her, "You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility."

Banrea could practically _ hear _ Leliana raising her brow as they got closer.

"_I _have caused trouble?"

"You, Cassandra, the Most Holy - haven't you all done enough?" He snapped 

The redhead growled, "_You _ are not in command here!"

"Enough! I will not have it!"

Their conversation stopped once their group got closer.

"Ah, here they come." The Chantry man sneered, giving Banrea a look of disgust.

Leliana turned toward them, pulling her hood back some to show her face. There was a hint of relief on her features along with the telling of a small smile, "You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is." The Chancellor snapped, his look of disgust transforming into anger, "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

The Dalish woman raised a brow, mumbling under her breath, "Nuva fen’harel pala masa sule’din."

Banrea could hear Solas choke slightly somewhere behind her, causing her to barely restrain a smirk.

Cassandra scoffed, "'Order me'? You are a glorified _ clerk._ A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug," Chancellor Roderick snapped back, "but a thug that supposedly serves the Chantry!"

Leliana then cut in, "We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor," she then turned her gaze to their group, "as you well know."

"Justinia is dead!" Roderick slammed his hands against the desk, "We _ must _ elect her replacement, and obey _ her _ orders on the matter!"

"Wait a fucking minute." Banrea cut in, causing everyone to look at her, "We're just ignoring the breach? Isn't that more pressing than electing a new Divine?" _ Shemlen are _unbelievable.

"_You _ brought this on us in the first place!"

She scoffed, "Fenedhis lasa." That time she could hear Solas repress a noise of amusement.

Roderick turned back to Cassandra then, "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

The warrior shook her head, a look of defiance crossing her face, "We can stop this before it's too late."

"How?" The man shook his head, "You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple." Cassandra pushed, "Its the quickest way."

"But not the safest." Lelian interjected, "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

The Seeker shook her head, "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky."

The Chancellor shook his head, looking at them almost pleasingly now, "_Listen to me _; abandon this now, before more lives are lost."

The breach pulsed in the sky, causing pain to shoot through Banrea once more. Her clutched at her hand tightly, counting in her head. _ Sa, ta, tan, ny, va, no, noa, han, uan, asan. _ She then began to count backwards in common. _ Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. _ She then took a deep breath opening her eyes to look at them.

"Take the mountain path." Banrea spoke, her voice sure and commanding, "If there's a chance that some of your men might be alive, then let us save as many as we can."

Cassandra nodded slightly, turning toward her friend, "Leliana. Bring in everyone from the valley; _ everyone _."

Leliana nodded, stalking off.

Cassandra led them past the desk, toward the other side of the bridge.

"On your head will be the consequences, _ Seeker _." Chancellor Roderick snapped, causing Banrea to give him the middle finger.

The only satisfying thing about the forward camp was Chancellor Roderick's sputtering as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2,517
> 
> Translations; Project Elvhen by FenxShiral:  
Lasa adahl su nar masa - shove a tree up your ass  
Vyn alas’niremah i’em - would you like to dance with me  
Vara, fen - go away, wolf  
Fenedhas - wolf vagina :D  
Nuva fen’harel pala masa sule’din - may the dread wolf fuck your ass until you die  
Fenedhis lasa - go suck a wolf cock  
Sa, ta, tan, ny, no, noa, han, uan, asan - 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ,8 ,9 10
> 
> Sources:  
https://dragonagetranscripts.tumblr.com/post/140393724412/the-wrath-of-heaven-4-to-the-forward-camp  
https://dragonagetranscripts.tumblr.com/post/140394815452/the-wrath-of-heaven-5-at-the-forward-camp  
https://www.reiki-for-holistic-health.com/auracolormeanings.html


	3. Prologue: The Wraith of Heaven: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric complains, Solas acts a little suspicious, Banrea learns something, and Cassandra is still a hopeless romantic at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published 9/2/19

"I hate the cold."

Banrea was really beginning to hate that sentence. Varric, as much as she had begun to enjoy his company over the past two hours, was grating in her nerves.

"Yes, Varric, we know you hate the cold." Cassandra snapped.

"And the snow that is getting into your boots." Solas added.

"And how the snow that got in your shirt is melting." Banrea finished, calling out from the front of their line.

The dwarf huffed, "If I don't complain then you'd forget that I was here. Trust me, I'm doing you guys a service."

The Seeker let out a disgusted noise.

Banrea stopped when they reached a ladder. She glanced, frowning slightly when she saw that it was the first of two ladders that she could see.

"I will go first." Cassandra spoke up, walking ahead of them then. Banrea followed her, waiting until the Seeker was at the top before going.

"The tunnel should be just up ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it." Cassandra informed, watching for any signs of demons as she waited for them all to get up.

"What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?" Solas called from the bottom.

"Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths."

Banrea hummed softly as she reaches the top, stowing that bit of information away for later.

"And your missing soldiers are in these mountains?" Varric called as he began to climb up.

"Along with whatever has detained them."

Cassandra sighed in response to the mage, "We shall see soon enough."

Varric reached the top, shaking out his limbs while they waited for Solas.

Cassandra was already going onto the next ladder when Solas had reached the top.

The rogues and mage followed in the exact order as before. The warrior had gone to the right, glancing up the stairs that was there for any sign of demons. Once they were all on the same level, they followed the human woman up the stairs. At the end there was yet another ladder.

Varric groaned somewhere beyond Banrea and, fortunately kept his complaints to himself.

Once they were all at the top of the ladder, Cassandra led them down a walkway to their left. 

Banrea let her hand trail against the stone that the walkway followed, feeling the rough stone against her fingers.

They reached the end of the wooden walkway having now arrived at the beginning of the tunnel.

Three shades waited for them inside.

Banrea sighed, "Creators, I hate these damn things…"

Cassandra let out a more pronounced sigh of agreement before she drew her sword and shield, which garnered the attention of the corrupted spirits.

The warrior held their attention, letting Banrea and Varric to pick off the two lesser shades. Solas focused his attention of keeping up the barriers around the two women, seeing as they were in the thick of it all, and flinging fire and ice at the greater shade.

The battle was over in minutes, leaving them in silence.

Banre sighed, rubbing at the raised surface of her vallaslin, "Right… let's get this shit done with."

Varric snorted.

Cassandra, once again, took the lead. They continued down the path before turning left up even more stairs.

This time there were two shades (one lesser and one greater, Banrea noted absently), and two wraiths.

Cassandra and Solas took care of the shades while the rogues took care of the wraiths. The wisps had been easily defeated, letting the battle end sooner as they all focused their attention on the shades. 

Cassandra rolled out her shoulders after sheathing her weapons, "Let us go… we are almost out."

"Thank the Maker…" Varric mumbled, following the Seeker out with the others.

They went up what was, hopefully their last set of stairs before they stopped at the sight that greeted them at the end.

At the mind's exit was a massacre. Despite the three shredded bodies that lay there, the mess it all made, made it seem like there was more at one point. Blood blanketed the snow in a crimson blanket, standing stark against the white. Entrails and body parts were strewn around the area.

"Sweet Maker…"

Banrea looked away, closing her eyes.

Varric cleared his throat followed by a deep sigh, "Guess we found the soldiers."

Cassandra took a few minutes to respond, "That cannot be all of them."

"So the others could be holed up ahead?"

Banrea glanced down at the dwarf as he said this. Her eyes narrowed slightly, looking back at the carnage.  _ If the rest of those soldiers are alive… _

Solas shook his head, "Our priority is the breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe."

"I'm leaving  _ that  _ to Sparky here." Varric answered, shoving his thumb toward the female elf as they made their way through the crimson snow.

They stayed silent until the mark began to act up.

"Rift nearby, right?" Varric offered, glancing at her.

"Yes." Banrea mumbled, looking straight ahead. The mark pulsed in time to the voices that spoke distantly in the back of her mind, distracting her momentarily. 

They continued down the path until they found the rift, which also led them to the few remaining scouts. Banrea could see that they were giving it their all, trying their best to fight back the demons - but if they didn't hurry their asses down there, they would soon be overpowered.

Cassandra was the first to unsheathe her weapons and rush down the hill. Solas was quick to put barriers over any in his range. Banrea herself was hurrying to follow after the other woman.

"Lady Cassandra!" One of the scouts cried out, relief clear in their tired voice.

"You're alive!" Cassandra shouted above the shrieking of the demons, throwing herself into the fight.

Another of the scouts let out a dry laugh, "Just barely!"

The fight was soon over with Varric getting in the last shot. Everyone relaxed some, taking a breather as Solas went around the heal those that needed it. 

Banrea lifted her glowing hand toward the rift, channeling her magic to close it. What she did  _ not _ expect was it to  _ pulsate _ and  _ crackle wildly _ and then send out  _ another hoard _ of demons. She, herself, was shot back some way from the force of the tether from her hand and rift snapping so suddenly, and the demon that had the rift had summoned just below her.

"Fen'harel ver na!" Banrea growled, drawing her daggers out once more. The creature that stood before her looked as if it was made of wood, but there was something distinctly…  _ terrifying  _ about it. It left her shivering, and a cold sweat to trickle across her skin.  _ Terror _ , something whispered in the back of her mind,  _ you must always be careful of it, da'lan. It will use your greatest fear against you, whispering it in the back of your mind whether you have enough willpower to overcome it or not. _

And,  _ oh _ , how right that voice was.

She could hear Cassandra and others dealing with what she assumed to be another terror demon, but it all sounded distant. The one Banrea was fighting, she could barely even keep with dodging its attacks. It wasn't due to the fact that she was exhausted, she was  _ immensely _ , but the fact that she could barely understand what the terror was speaking to her. It was not that she  _ couldn't _ understand it, but that it came to her in bits and pieces.

_ Harellan. Himanal. I'tel ish. I'var'linem i Isa ishalen.  _

_ Traitor. Drowning. Without him. _

That last part she could not translate, as if a block had been put on her mind. 

Distracted by her thoughts, Banrea misstepped. Foot slipping on a patch of ice, that just happened to be her savior as the terror's claws swiped right where her face had been. Before she could get back on her feet she saw the blade end of a staff peeking through the chest of the demon before it fell, disintegrating back into the rift. Banrea was quick in finally closing the rift, glancing toward her saved her.

It was Solas, and he was giving her the most strangest of looks. It was distant and suspicious; like he was trying to piece her into a puzzle that he thought he had the full picture of.

Varric cleared his throat, glancing between the two of them. It, thankfully, broke whatever trance the elven apostate was in.

Solas glanced away, looking toward where the rift had been just moments before, "Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Let's just hope it works on the big one." Varric grumbled, walking over to join Cassandra where she conversed with the scouts.

Banrea was quick to follow her dwarven companion, ignoring the eyes she felt on her.

"-prisoner. She insisted we come this way."

The woman (whom she assumed was the lead scout) blinked in surprise, "The prisoner? Then you…?"

"Closing rifts, and saving shems. It's what every Dalish  _ dreams _ of doing." Banrea mumbled, looking away from the tired soldiers.

"Well… then you have my sincerest gratitude." 

"The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go while you can." Cassandra spoke to the surviving members.

"At once." The scout leader said, turning to her troops to speak.

"Just be careful when you get to the entrance." Banrea put a hand on her arm, "It isn't the… nicest of sights." 

They looked at each other for a moment before the other woman nodded, turning back to her people.

"Quickly, let's move!"

Solas was quick to speak as soon as the soldiers were gone, "The path ahead of us appears to be clear of demons as well."

"Let's hurry, before that changes." Cassandra sighed, rolling her shoulders, "Down the ladder. That's the way to the temple."

Banrea couldn't help the groan. She was fucking _tired_ _of ladders_.

Varric was nice enough to give her a sympathetic pat on her forearm before following Cassandra.

They ended up climbing two ladders before they continued down a path covered in wooden boards.

"Soo…" Varric glanced at Solas, "holes in the fade just  _ accidentally _ happen right?"

He glanced at the dwarf in return, "If enough magic is brought to bear, it  _ is  _ possible."

"But there are easier ways to make things explode."

Solas nodded, "That is true."

Cassandra huffed, "We will consider  _ how _ this happened once the immediate danger is past."

That brought an end to any other conversation, which was what Banrea definitely  _ needed _ to keep her mind off of her thoughts.

"You alright there, Sparky?"

She looked up, eyes finding Varric's. She hesitantly nodded her head, "Yeah… just… wondering about some things."

"You need to vent?"

_ Oh, _ how she wanted to. The words were on the very tip of her tongue, she could almost hear herself saying them. Yet, she kept it to herself. She smiled at him, shaking her head once more.

"Ma serannas, Varric, but I'm fine."

He shrugged, "If you say so…"

It wasn't long until they approached their destination.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes." 

"What's left of it." Varric answered Solas, glancing around.

"That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you." Cassandra pointed to a scorched spot, "They said a woman was behind you. No one knows who she is."

Banrea looked around at the temple; she thought it kept very true to its name. Of course, not only had the temple been reduced to ashes and barely standing stone, but so had many of the people been as well.

Banrea frowned, a thought dawning upon her. Where was Iorveth, her companion that insisted on joining her? The bright eyed First with Elgar'nan's fierce black vallaslin who always knew how to break the tensions between her and the of the clan; the one who  _ promised _ her that he would change the minds of those in their clan that did not welcome her?

She paled, coming to a stop. She did not notice the others following her example, looking back at her in some fork of concern.

"You okay there, Sparky?"

She slowly shook her head, "I… there…" she swallowed before locking eyes with Cassandra, "There was another elf with me, a-a man. H-he had green eyes, black hair, a scar from his mouth to his ear..! Was-was he there with me when you found me?" 

The other woman's eyes widened slightly before filling with sorrow. She shook her head, "No… you were the only survivor we found."

Banrea closed her eyes tightly, thinking back to the mage. His light, lilting voice. Those eyes that reminded her of the Fade, and the grin that also persisted despite the many scars he bore. The only one that treated her with kindness in the clan besides the Keeper and children. She remembered him helping her control her magic, secret lessons in the forest underneath the watchful eyes of Fen'harel's statue. If we are to do this in secret, he had said to her, then it's best if we do it with the trickster himself watching.

"Banrea… I'm sorry." Cassandra mumbled, "Perhaps… we can try to find him… to send something back to your clan?" 

She nodded a little, "If we can find his staff, maybe…" she then shook her head, taking the lead. 

Any other conversation that was made, she kept out of it. Oh,  _ Iorveth _ . She  _ told  _ him to stay back at the clan, but he  _ had _ to use his position of First to override her instructions and go with her anyways.

"You're here!" Leliana's voice broke through her thoughts, "Thank the Maker."

"Leliana," Cassandra greeted briefly before getting to business, "Have your men take up positions around the temple." Leliana nodded, but stopped when Cassandra went to her, whispering something. The redhead blinked in surprise, but nodded.

Cassandra turned to Banrea, a solemn look on her scarred face, "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I'm assuming you have a plan to get me up there?" The rogue answered softly, look up at the swirling breach. If she looked close enough she could hear the spirits screaming, crying out for help. Children, crying in hunger and fear as they and their elders aged. A silver fox guarding a great black-.

"Banrea?" A light touch on her shoulder, the voice letting her know who it was.

She jumped slightly, turning to look at Solas. His brows furrowed in slight concern, and that  _ same look  _ he had given her at the last rift.

"I'm fine." She snapped, pulling her shoulder from his touch. She went down the path, ignoring the looks of her companions.

" _ Now is the hour of victory. _ " A voice echoed, coming from the rift, " _ Bring forth the sacrifice _ ."

"What are we hearing?" She heard Cassandra question, the Seeker not that far behind her.

"At a guess: the person who created the breach." 

Banrea stopped looking at the red crystals that protruded out of the wall. She was was filled with a sense of dread and terror. She had never seen it before, so why did the whispered song she heard from it fill her with such fear?

"You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker."

"I see it, Varric."

"But what's it  _ doing here _ ?" 

Solas answered, "Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…"

Varric huffed, "Its evil. Whatever you do,  _ don't  _ touch it."

The Fade began to echo the voices once more.

" _ Keep the sacrifice still _ ."

" _ Someone help me! _ "

"That is Divine Justinia's voice!" Cassandra gasped.

They reached the bottom, where the rift was; the voices continued.

" _ What's going on here? _ "

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, glancing at the Dalish elf, "That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But.."

"I'm an elf, so it's  _ impossible _ that she called out to me, right?" Banrea snapped.

"I did not-" 

A flash of light cut off the woman. In the air above the rift played a scene with dimly colored shadows. A towering man with red eyes, and a human held captive in the air, and an intrusive red haired elf.

" _ What's going on here? _ "

" _ Run while you can! Warn them! _ "

" _ We have an intruder. _ " The towering man pointed toward her shadowed image, " _ Slay the elf! _ "

In another flash, the scene with the shadows disappeared, leaving Banrea a very _ pissed _ Cassandra.

"You  _ were  _ there!" The human woman snarled, getting into her face, "Who attacked? And the Divine, is she… was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

Banrea shoved her back some, snarling right back at her, "I. Don't. Remember."

Solas stepped in between them, making himself a barrier, "Those were echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place." He waited a few more moments before continuing, "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

The other woman unsheathed her sword, "That means demons! Stand ready!"

Banrea took in a deep breath, dread washing over her. No matter what came out, she would kill it. 

"Be calm, da'lan," She glanced back at Solas as soon as he spoke, "They will take advantage of your anger and fear if you are not calm." His eyes, the blue grey with hints of violet had taken on a look that a mentor would give their apprentice.

"I am calm." She answered before turning toward the breach to open it. 

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Cassandra tried her best to keep track of the elven prisoner during the fight, but large demon had blocked her view; keeping her full focus on it. She could see Banrea darting from attacking demon of Pride, the other demons came from the rift, and from disrupting the rift itself to weaken the Pride demon. Cassandra did not know how long they had fought before the fight was over, but it seemed to drag on for hours.

"Now! Seal the rift!" She could hear herself shouting over the cacophony of noise the rift made, sucking in the remains of the dead demon.

It did not seem like the red haired elf needed much more motivation for she was already doing. Though it was only seconds, it seemed like minutes before the rift finally closed, sending a burst of energy into the sky.

Cassandra smiled, turning toward Banrea only to see that she had collapsed. She hurried over, watching Solas slide to her side.

"We need to get her back or she will not last much longer." He spoke hurriedly, taking out a healing potion. Cassandra tilted her head back, opening her mouth to let the liquid go down. As they did this she took a moment to look at her.

Banrea's hair was once again a mess, the tie she had given the elf for her hair had snapped to let the fringe flow into her face again. Her crimson hair caressing her bleeding nose, and the gash on her forehead. It no longer hid the ears that she had seemed so self conscious about earlier in the day. Her ears came to a sharp point, but they were small and almost gnomish. She looked at the raised skin of the black vallaslin that covered her freckled face and could not help the thought that Banrea would look far better without it. 

Solas was soon done having the dying elf drink a potion and a half before he seemed her ready enough to pick up.

Cassandra went to but was quickly shot down. 

"Tend to the others, Lady Cassandra, I have her." The apostate waved her off, gingerly grabbing Banrea under her arms before lifting her onto his back. He wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, leaning forward as he picked her up with his hands under her thighs. He hoisted her up further, making sure he was holding her legs securely before standing.

Cassandra watched as he walked away, unable to help herself as her thoughts wandered. She could not help but think how  _ adorable  _ the two would be if they were  _ together _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3,374
> 
> Translations (that arent mentioned in chapter or important to later plot):  
Fen'harel ver na - Dread Wolf take you


	4. The Threat Remains Part 1: Waking up in Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banrea has a very good dream, but it ends before the climax (if ya catch ny drift), and she awakens in unknown territory. Everything takes a turn for the worst with little misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, word of warning, there is SMUT at the beginning of this chapter. Again, I'm warning you. If you're not okay with anything sexual being done in public then do skip the first 900 words to where she wakes up and I will summarize it at the bottom for you.

* * *

Golden lights glinted off of the amber beads and adornments in her coppery crimson hair. Red eyeshadow and a gold winged liner framed wandering green eyes. A crimson dress laid against her tanned figure, not bothering to hide the cleavage and hints of her stomach nor her thighs through the large slits that went just past her hips. The sleeves acted like drapes; covering her shoulders before draping behind like two separate capes. Black, open toed heels held her feet with little ribbons criss-crossing up to just about her ankles. The gold chains with rubies on her pointed ears and the snarling wolf necklace with six ruby eyes seemed to finish off the look the woman wore. She, quite obviously, garnered much attention that came from the other elves in the ballroom from both of the sexes. She took it all in stride, her lilting voice thanking them for their propositions but that they were  _ graciously _ unwanted. She did not want their attention; she just wanted  _ his _ .

A low growl sounded in her ear, causing a shiver to run through the elven woman, "What a scandalous thing to wear, my love… you even have dear Sylaise gaping in horror."

She bit her lip, her eyes fluttering slighting, "That is a lie, Trickster.. I have seen your niece wear far more scandalous things…" her answer came out far more breathless than she meant, but it seemed to have somewhat have a  _ desired _ effect on him.

"Oh,  _ da'fen _ …" there was a deep chuckle before the man nipped at the tip of her ear, "It is not wise to call me that here… I would rather not have the rest of my family know I am here tonight."

She shifted slightly, moving her backside slightly against him, "We can always move elsewhere,  _ Ma'len _ ."

He chuckled, the tip of his tongue running along the outline of her ear. If she hadn't been so used to his often public antics, then she would have gasped loud enough to gain the attention of everyone in the room. She could feel his hand gliding across her clothed hip, going under the slit as he spoke.

" _ Din _ , I would much rather see how long you can hold still before another of your  _ admirers _ comes along." He growled into her ear, causing it to twitch slightly. 

She felt his hand on her inner thigh, teasing her softly with his familiar magic. She let out a shaky sigh before speaking, "Is that so,  _ Ma'len _ ?"

He chuckled once more, icy fingers leaving a trail of frost as it moved toward the throbbing pressure at the apex of her thighs. She could feel his grin as he reached the desired location.

"Did you go bare just for me,  _ Ma'lan _ ?"

She breathed in sharply, glancing down quickly to see if what he was doing was noticeable. Despite the pebbled nipples that poked at the silken fabric, it merely looked like someone getting a little handsy.

"I could not find a single thing to wear."

He growled lowly, the sound shuddering through her, "Or, perhaps, you knew I would be attending tonight…" he dipped a finger between her folds, his hand gliding up her side, "and wished for me to fuck you upon every  _ single _ table here, for all to see."

She let out a shuddering breath, eyes fluttering once more. She leaned against him, the crystal beaded braids of his dark hair coming into view as she leaned her head against his shoulder. The Fade rippled softly around them, causing hidden spirits to giggle and come out of hiding to distract the guests. She barely held back a grin, widening her stance so that he may have more access.

"Naughty,  _ Ma'haurasha _ … using your magicks hide us from view of the People."

"Well, I am not known to share.. especially in my affections." A hand pulled a breast free from its flimsy confines, ringed fingers plucking and rolling softly at the pebbled nipple. She held back her moan with ease, though it became harder once he began to touch that button of nerves between her legs. She could not help the low moan the moment she felt his magic enter her, stretching her entrance. He shushed her softly, sucking at the tip of her ear. His magic massaged her insides, thrusting ever so softly. His fingers continued to work away at her clit, making her shudder and whimper as he drew her pleasure out. He slowed down before speeding up, creating a torturous rhythm that began to leave her sensitive. Her hips were rolling and thrusting against him, biting into her hand to attempt to keep her moans down and her other hand gripping at his braids, keeping his mouth on her neck as he sucked and bit on the tender skin there.

She freed the hand that was clamping on her mouth, fumbling for his wrist. He stopped everything he was the moment she grabbed onto his arm, raising his head from her neck. She eyes were closed, leaning her head back to whisper into his ear.

" _ Ema ‘ma dhula i pala em _ ." She muttered, breathless. Her tongue dragged across the shell of his ear, hearing his sharp intake of breath, " _ Rosa’da’din in’em. Neran ihn bre’palas, i vallasan bredhas i’ma’da’vin _ ."

He growled, grabbing her shoulders, turning her toward him at last-

* * *

Banrea awoke with a grasp, shooting upward into a sitting position. 

"What the  _ fuck was that…" _

She heard something drop, causing her to look toward the sound. She tensed, expecting someone attempting to attack her, but it was not. It was a small elven woman, shaking like a leaf in front of her.

"Oh! I-I didn't know you were awake!"

Banrea frowned, swinging her feet to the floor, "Are you alright, da'lan? Why are you so frightened?"

"I-I apologize, I said the wrong thing-"

"No, no, no..!" She said hurriedly, getting to her feet and stumbling over as the girl fell to her knees and bowed low.

"I beg your forgiveness-"

Banrea got to her knees before her, "There is no forgiveness needed, da'lan." She put a hand on her shoulder, which seemed to be the wrong thing to do, since the small woman flinched. She quickly retracted her hand, but stayed in her place, "You did nothing wrong."

Small elven woman looked up at her in fear with a hint of amazement. 

"What's your name, da'lan."

"S… Samantha, your grace."

She frowned softly, "Please, Samantha, call me Banrea."

Samantha was about to reply, eyes dropping but she was broken off by her gasp of surprise, "Y-You're bleeding!"

The older elf frowned, confused. Bleeding? She didn't feel like she was still injured. She followed the gaze of the smaller elf, landing on a red spot just between her legs. She pinched her brows, throwing her head back in an annoyed groan.

"I-I'll get the healer!"

Banrea shot her head back up again, "No, wait, Samantha you don't need to- and she's gone…  _ shit _ ." She stood, looking down at what she was wearing. It was an ill-fitting tunic, but a tighter pair of trousers, like all they the clothes that paired together had already been lost or given out. She did not expect to start her monthly bleeding so soon. It had only been a few weeks since her last one, where as there was normally two months between each cycle. She looked around for a pitcher of water, finding it sitting on the table next to the bed. She picked it up, forgoing the cup next to it and sat down against the wall.

"Let the chaos of worried healers commence…" Banrea mumbled, taking a small sip from. The moment the water hit her throat, she realized just how parched she was; and her  _ hair _ . She did not think that she had ever seen her hair so  _ tame  _ and  _ smooth _ , yet still keeping the thick waves it always had. 

Not even a few minutes after she made the discovery of her tamed hair did her door burst open, letting in a small group of people. The first was a human man dressed in robes, the second was Samantha who was shaking even more than she had been before, the third was Cassandra along with Leliana and another human man, and the last was Solas who looked the most worried out of them all, surprisingly.

She raised the pitcher of water to them, " _ Savhalla, _ shems." She smirked a little at their confused faces.

"Y-You're-" Samantha stuttered, confused.

"Don't worry, Samantha, I'm not hurt. It just happens every few months." 

The first man who had entered sighed heavily, pinching his nose in annoyance, "You were seeing things, then Sammy."

Solas chuckled, "Yes, she was seeing something. I'll take care of it, but I would like Samantha to stay behind so that she can learn."

"Sweet Maker… what are you going on about, mage." The second man, the blonde one with curly hair, snapped.

Leliana shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips, "No, it's best if you let Cassandra and I deal with this."

Samantha looked between them all, confused and a little more scared.

Banrea sighed, standing up, setting the pitcher back on the table. She motioned for the younger elf, blocking out the bickering of the others.

"Are you Alright, da'lan?"

Samantha nodded a little, "W-... what are they talking about?" 

"How old are you?"

The younger elf hesitated, "S-... seventeen, ma'am.."

"And where is your mother?" 

"She… she's been dead since I was a child."

Banrea sighed, "Well… that answers that…" she glanced at the bickering shemlen briefly before her eyes landed on Solas and then Varric who had entered sometime during the chaos. The two of them looked very amused with the situation. She caught Solas' eye, beckoning him over.

"Banrea-"

"I know what I need for this, but I'd like for the others to leave before I blow a fucking fuse at how loud they're being. It's giving me a headache."

An amused look crossed his eyes, glancing at the others, "I will get you some better clothes, and I will see if I can find some cotton padding."

She nodded, noticing the others had quieted down. She looked toward them, humor written clearly on her own face. The man in the robes looked exasperated, Cassandra looked annoyed while Leliana looked amused, and the curly haired one was red in the face and refusing to look at her.

Varric chuckled, "Come on, guys… let's let the elves do their elfie business and deal with Sparky's predicament."

The curly haired man was the first to go, walking so fast it seemed like a demon was on his tail. The robed man followed after, but at a calmer pace. Leliana followed after him, but turned right the moment she was out the door and hurried toward something. Cassandra and Varric were the only ones that stayed.

"Do.. do you need anything at all, Ban-Herald?"

Banrea blinked at that, "Herald? Did you just call me Herald?"

Samantha shifted, "E-Everyone is calling you that, your Grace…. The Herald of Andraste.."

The Dalish woman blinked, looking between them all. Cassandra was looking at her, slightly worried while Varric looked amused. Solas, on the other, seemed to know that something wasn't quite friendly to her silence. 

He rested a hand on her bicep, eyes conveying a look of warning, "Da'lan-"

"I have a  _ fucking name _ ; and it's Banrea of Clan Lavellan. It's not-not this Herald of  _ Andraste bullshit _ !"

Samantha flinched back some. Solas sighed, "Banrea.."

Something about the way he said her name just… calmed her. It soothed the magic that lay just underneath the surface. 

She took a deep breath, "Please… never call me  _ that  _ again. That is not something I believe in."

Cassandra sighed, "The entirety of Haven already knows you as the Herald of Andraste."

Varric shrugged, "Sorry, Sparky."

Banrea shook her head, "No… no, I probably should've expected it…. Fenedhas." 

"We'll leave you be." Varric left, followed hesitantly by Cassandra.

"Samantha, yes? Come, I will teach you about the bleeding while we get something for her." And with that the last two people that had been with her left.

Banrea sat back against the wall, putting her head in her hands and letting it all out. The tears that flowed down her face and the angry sobs let out the tension she held within her. Calloused hands fisted her hair to bring some sort of feeling to her. She continued to let it out, to cry until the Fade pulled her into its welcoming arms.

* * *

It wasn't until another few days had passed that Banrea finally left her room. Solas had gotten her both trousers and skirts, unsure of which she preferred to wear. Samantha, the sweetheart, opened up more to her and was the one who brought her meals and more cotton paddings. 

One of those skirts she wore now, feeling the thick cotton fabric swish against her bare legs. She knew it was not "proper" to not wear proper pantaloons and petticoats with a winter skirt like this, but this was how she felt the most comfortable during her bleeding times. She paired the black skirt with the deep green tunic that had also been brought in by Solas. Her bare feet tread carefully onto the wooden floor. She glanced around at the people that were now beginning to line up at the sides of the walkway.

Banrea sighed softly, gathering skirt so that she didn't trip on it as she walked down the steps. She ignored the salutes, whispers, and blessing of the people that were practically guiding her to the giant building. She ignored the whispers and blessings of the Chantry sisters, pushing open the doors of the cathedral. 

"G'on, Banrea."

She tensed, her own green eyes staring right into the Fade green orbs of someone she was told was dead.

"Iorveth..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2,317
> 
> Joy, you made it through the period cringe and the sex. I found this chapter hilarious to write (despite the part about Samantha's mom, yikes) and I hope you did too! I have only found one fanfic that mentions that has a scene where a character (Cassandra in the case of the fic) was on their period. Dammit, women need recognition for the shit we put up with while on our monthly cycle. I had my brother tell me to suck it up once because it wasnt that bad... I am glad our dad told him off before I did.  
Anyway! Quick beginning scene summary then onto the Translations!
> 
> Beginning scene summary:  
Banrea's dream takes us to the days of Arlathan, where she is seeing the eyes of a woman of similar looks, but are not quite the same for this new dream her bears no vallaslin. This dream woman has a lover that pleasures her with his fingers and magic in the grand ballroom, but makes sure they are not seen due to his magic. Dream woman speaks some very, very dirty words to her lover, but the dream ends before she could see his face.
> 
> Translations (FenxShiral)  
Da'fen - little wolf  
Ma'len - poetic version for my husband/boyfriend (latter in this case)  
Din - no  
Ma'lan - poetic version for my wife/girlfriend (latter in this case)  
Ma’haurasha - my honey (in the sexual sense)  
Ema ‘ma dhula i pala em - pull my hair and fuck me  
Rosa’da’din in’em - cum inside of me  
Neran ihn bre’palas, i vallasan bredhas i’ma’da’vin - I like it when you fuck me deep and paint my insides with your cum  
Da'lan - feminine version of little child  
Savhalla - informal greeting  
Fenedhas - wolf vagina (honestly my favorite single worded curse in all the translations)


	5. The Threat Remains Part 2: The Inquisition Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan continues her convo with her dearest friend (who totally wasnt inspired by a certain Aen Seidhe from Witcher 2), and confronts Chancellor Dick, Sexy Cassy, and Lovely Leliana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published: 9/8/19
> 
> Would've updated yesterday but it was my dad's b-day.. in which we gave him presents and I drove to get food and then we lazed around the rest of the day playing video games and napping.
> 
> Edit: 9/13/19 (lol, Friday the 13)   
Translations added and fixed any grammar mistakes that I could find

_ "Iorveth..?" _

* * *

The man across from Banrea grins, the scars stretching with the movement.

"Savhalla, lethal'lan." The familiar lilting Dalish accent made her tear up. 

She shot forward, wrapping herself around the slightly taller elf. He chuckled, returning her embrace.

"I'm guessing you aren't having an exactly blood free time, hm?" 

Banrea shook her head, her tears falling freely now, "I would be crying either way… I was told that you were dead, lethal'lin."

Iorveth let out a bark of laughter, "Daw, you do care under all that sarcasm, gaildahlas."

She pulled away, wiping at her eyes before checking him over. He had a few new wounds on his face that she _ knew _ would turn into more scars. The black of Elgar'nan's vallaslin was still worn proudly upon his face, and those Fade green eyes shone with a teasing happiness. 

"Of course I do, you rubbed off on me."

Iorveth laughed, "Well, I would love to continue this, but I was on my way to meet with that flat-ear… Salo…. Sola…"

"Solas." She frowned, "But why?"

"I was going to help him with the healing; says that there's a little too much more than he could handle." He winked at her.

"I doubt he said that, Ior, he seems very prideful."

Iorveth rolled eyes, "I'm just saying what he meant to say, da'lan." 

She pouted, groaning a little when he rubbed her hair.

"I will catch up with you after I finish with the healing." He gave her a soft smile, "Now pick up your shem skirts and hurry along to the back room. They're waiting for you." He ignored her glare, giving her one last embrace before leaving the Chantry. If he had noticed her hesitance to let him leave, he said nothing.

Banrea took a deep breath, wiping at her eyes once more as they began to sting again. She steeled herself, turning away from the entrance and walking down the length of the large cathedral. She stopped just feet away from the back door, listening to the conversation on the other side.

"Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine." Banrea heard Roderick snap, causing her eyes to roll.

"I do not believe she is guilty."

"The elf _ failed _, Seeker. The breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way."

"I do not believe that."

"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry."

"My _ duty _ is to serve the principles on which the Chantey was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."

Banrea opened the door, having heard enough of Roderick and Cassandra's bickering. She heard the two guards on either side of the door stand straighter, preparing for her to attack in some way.

Roderick looked toward her, eyes narrowing, "Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trail."

Cassandra glared at the guards that had began to step toward the elf, "Disregard that, and leave us."

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." Roderick glowered as the soldiers left.

"The break is stable, it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."

"Wait, let me guess." Banrea paused looking at Roderick, Cassandra, and the silent Leliana, "You want my help, yet again, _ vin _?"

Roderick scoffed, "You have done _ plenty _. Your actions will be taken into account by the new Divine."

"Have a _ care _, Chancellor." Cassandra glared, "The breach is not the only threat we face."

Leliana then decided to speak up, "Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Some Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others - or have allies who yet live."

"_ I _ am a _ suspect _?" The Chancellor sputtered.

"You and many other." The hooded redhead countered.

"But _ not _ the _ prisoner _."

"I heard the voices in the temple." The raven haired warrior stepped in, "The Divine called to her for help."

"So, her survival," Roderick began, "the _ thing _ on her hand - all a coincidence?"

"Providence." She countered, "The Maker-" Cassandra stopped rethinking her words as she glanced at the silent Banrea, "_ someone _.. sent her to us in our darkest hour."

"Are you sure that some God - your _ Maker _ \- sent me to you?" The rogue questioned, voice hard.

Cassandra shook her head, "It is not for me to say."

"Right.. okay." Banrea mumbled, rubbing her face.

Leliana cut in, "The breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it."

"This is _ not _ for you to decide." The older man snapped, glaring at them all.

Cassandra made a noise of annoyance, turning around and stalking to the back of the room. She returned moments later with a very large book that she let fall heavily against the table.

"You know what this is, Chancellor?" Cassandra began, but the rest of what the shemlen woman said was lost to Banrea.

Her green hazel eyes were gazing with the metal eye on the book. The symbol was a familiar one, almost similar to the crude drawings that Fravun drew whenever the clan came into possession of parchment and charcoal. Her heart pained at the thought of the small boy; the small boy who cheated Falon'din himself and escaped the god's grasp to join the land of the living. 

The slamming of the door behind her snapped the elven woman back into attention.

Leliana took a few steps closer toward she and Cassandra, "This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

Cassandra sighed, "But we have no choice. We must act now. With you at our side." A determined looked entered the shen's eyes, causing a sense of dread land itself in Banrea's stomach. 

How long will it take until she will be able to go home? She had a feeling they would just her _ leave _ \- even if they did, they would keep track of her until they had need of her again.

She took a deep breath before answering, "I never said I would be by your side."

Cassandra looked baffled while Leliana's eyes narrowed slightly.

"But, I will stay with one condition."

"And that is?" Leliana questioned, watching her.

"I want my clan safely escorted to Haven." Banrea resisted the urge to grip at her skirt, "I want them near so I can make sure that they are safe at all times."

A few moments passed before Cassandra stuck out her hand, nodding, "It will be done."

The larger, human hand was then embraced by the smaller elven one. The two shook on it before all three of them quickly departing ways. 

Banrea picked up the skirt some she so that she wouldn't trip on the cloth as she made her way through the snow, intent on finding Iorveth to speak with him. 

"Hey, Sparky! How are you holding up?" 

Banrea stopped, glancing at the question dwarf. She gave a bit of a smile, "Better. Any cramps I had before are now barely even bothering me."

"And the skirt works for you?" He gestured to the barely fitting skirt.

"In terms of how it _ works _ in size: I find that it works quite well, I fit a bit better into shem clothing than I do elven. In terms of how it _ works _ for my cycle? As long as no blood gets on my _ comfortable _ clothing, I find it works very well."

"Well, if you ever need anything to distract you from the pain I'll either be here," He gestured to his place by the fire, "Or in the tavern."

Banrea smiled at him, "Ma serannas, Varric." She then began her search once more before the dwarf stopped her again.

"Wait a moment, Sparky. Chuckles was looking for you earlier, something about what you were saying during your sleep that troubled him."

She frowned, "And he couldn't have come to me when I was holed up and _ awake _ for the past few days?"

Varric shrugged, "He didn't want to bother you with it until you felt good enough to come out."

The elven woman sighed, "Alright…" _ one more person to find, then _. She could feel Varric watching her as she left the main part of Haven's town. Banrea had just reached the bottom of the stairs when someone bumped into her. There was a bit of a thump of the other person hitting the ground, things falling and the sound of glass shattering.

She turned around quickly, sucking in a quick breath to keep her laughter down.

Before her was Solas sprawled on the ground with an open book that had landed on his head along with several sprigs of elfroot and other herbs she could not immediately identify. The glass that had shattered had come from several vials that either soaked the ground or clothing.

"I-pfft…"

Solas glared at her, the look of annoyance that was not there when she had first awoken, "I am glad my plight amuses you, _ Herald _."

Banrea quirked a brow, "No, just the fact that, from the evidence presented toward me, that you thought it was a grand idea to read while you carried supplies." She knelt down, picking up the herbs that could be salvaged. 

Solas corrected his book, picking up any vials that did not break before kicking the glass to the side.

Banrea raised a brow at that, "We can easily clean that up."

"Yes, of course we can, but what needs to be discussed can not wait any longer."

The smaller elf frowned, looking up at him, "Varric mentioned something like that… though just that you needed to talk to me about what happened when I was sleeping."

"Yes, it is about that." He set the things we was carrying on a box, watching Banrea do the same with the herbs, "Banrea, do you-"

"Flat-ear!"

A look of annoyance crossed Solas' face.

"I finished up healing those that needed it, and you were taking a long time with getting those supplies- Oh! Da'lan, I didn't know the shems let you out."

Banrea laughed a little, "Yes, Iorveth, we came to an agreement."

"And that is..?" Her fellow Dalish slid up next to her, grinning.

"For me to know, and the rest of you to wait until it is announced."

The First of Clan Lavellan _ whined _, obviously unhappy about this.

Solas cleared his throat, "Iorveth, here are those supplies. I will have to go back for more supplies for the potions-"

"You _ broke them _?!"

Banrea swiftly cut in, "My fault, lethal'lin, I was not looking where I was going."

Iorveth raised a brow at her, "Yeah, uhuh… the only time I've ever known you to run into something was when Deshana found you."

Solas looked at her, eyes widened slightly in a hint of surprise, "You were not born into your clan."

She glares at the darker haired elf before answering Solas' question, "No, I was not from my clan. I don't remember anything from before I was found."

Iorveth then cut in, "But we do have a betting pool running on it! Last I checked the two highest ones was that she was an escaped slave or a mistress escaping an attack upon her lord's home."

"Well… being a slave more than explains the scars that you have on your back."

Banrea huffed, "It does make more sense than the other theories…"

"The other theories?" Solas inquired, picking the herbs and book up again. 

Iorveth grinned, grabbing the remaining vials, "Oh, yes, Flat-ear, there are many theories. The children even have some, though they pretty far fetched."

"Just how 'far-fetched' are they?"

Banrea shook her head, following them, "Pretty far out there."

"A time traveling maiden from the days of when Arlathan still stood."

Solas seemed to stumble on that, "_ Time travel _?"

"I know right?" Iorveth laughed, walking ahead of them toward the infirmary, "Silly children with silly fantasies."

Banrea shook her head, catching the glance of the first man that had entered the place where she had been staying in when she had first woken up. She walked toward the building, reaching to open the door when a shiver ran down her spine. Her neck prickled, causing her to turn around. 

Solas was at the door of the infirmary, watching her. There was a contemplative air to his gaze, but there was something darker there. The mark upon her hand buzzed with recognition at it, but her mind was filled with dread. 

She blinked. 

Where Solas stood was now a great white wolf with glowing blue eyes. It was staring at her with a mix of fear and longing.

She blinked once more, rubbing at her eyes.

The wolf was replaced with Solas once more. The look he had previously was replaced with confusion and a hint of worry.

She blinked rapidly. She waved him off with a smile before entering the home.

_ What the hell was _that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2,166
> 
> Translations:  
Savhalla - informal greeting  
Lethal'lan - feminine for a very good friend/clan mate/blood kin. Take your pick.  
Lethal'lin - masculine for a very good friend/clan mate etc  
Gaildahlas - endearment meaning "sweetie" or "baby" (or Embrium)  
Vin - yes  
Ma serannas - thank you/my thanks


	6. Into the Hinterlands Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the Hinterlands we go! Iorveth is protective, and we get two new part members, and the plot thickens- yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be short, that's all I'm sayin'.
> 
> Published: 9/15/19

Iorveth smirked a little, watching Banrea take in a deep breath, holding it a few seconds before letting it out in a satisfied sigh. 

"You seem pretty happy there, Sparky."

"Just the absence of snow and people and the abundance of trees and wilderness reminds me of home." She grinned, turning toward the dwarf (Varric, Iorveth reminded himself).

"Oh? You seemed pretty comfy back in Haven." Varric commented, walking ahead of her.

Her grin swiftly turned into a pout, "I was helping the elves with their chores and teaching the younger ones how to read and write in Common."

"Oh?" Cassandra questioned from the front of their five person party.

"Vin, many of them don't know how to!"

"Well, that certainly can't do." Varric responded.

Banrea nodded enthusiastically, "Exactly. That is what I've been doing every chance I get; so that they can learn."

Iorveth caught a smile out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly, surprised to see that it was Solas. The bald flat-ear had the smallest quirk of his lips, those weird shade of blue and lavender eyes softening slightly; as if he was reliving a memory. It was odd, but very obvious. 

The flat-ear fancied his sister. Well, his clan-sister, not actual blood sister. To Iorveth, there wasn't that big of a difference. To him a sibling was a sibling, whether they were related by blood or not. With this knowledge in mind; Banrea was his sister and as her brother he could not let this stand, unless this flat-ear proved himself.

"If you are in need of any books, I believe I have some I can spare." Solas spoke, watching her for a reaction.

Banrea grinned, "Of course, but they have to be something easy to read, like… children stories, or fables!"

"I will see what I can find." 

Iorveth nearly vomited as they shared a smile. Yuck, and here he was told that they didn't get along so well, guess that changed pretty quickly.

"Camp up ahead!" Cassandra called out from the front.

The happy look that Banrea had adopted vanished within seconds, a far more serious facade replacing it. He watched his sister stride ahead as they entered the camp. The sun glinted off of her red and black leathers, creating a dangerous aura around the red haired elf.

The camp was small and was situated at the top of a cliff. Many of the Inquisition soldiers there, that he could see, were either humans or dwarves. A few flat-ears and Dalish, but again there was only a few. Though, Iorveth's attention was caught by two flat-ear mages toward the back. They were quite tall for elves (perhaps they had some human in them), and they held themselves with such pride and authority that they could've fooled anyone that they owned the place.

There was a woman with a sprig of elfroot hanging from plump lips. Adorning her was a deep green hood thrown over her head with slots for her ears to poke through. The cloak she wore looked very expensive, but extremely well-worn. From what Iorveth could see of her was that she wore the traditional feet bindings, tight leather trousers, and a loose shirt with a dark brown corset. She was leaning on her staff that seemed to be made of silverite with a wicked, serrated blade at the end. At the top was a forever shifting green orb that was held in place with four howling wolves. 

The man beside her seemed to be the exact opposite of the relaxed position his companion had taken. It really put Iorveth off.

This other flat-ear had sharp, pale features, and piercing green eyes. He had very long ebony hair that was pulled back into a loose braid so that there was still some fringe that surrounded his face. He wore black clothing and another worn but expensive cloak. Much like his companion, he too wore the traditional feet bindings. Now, this man's staff was unique, to say the least. It was a long, wooden staff with yet another serrated blade at the end, that much about it was normal. But at the top of the staff was a glowing shard of crystal that seemed to be growing out of the wood. 

"Hey!" 

Iorveth turned his gaze away from the mages to look at Banrea.

"We have to get down there and deal with the stupid fucking rogue mages and Templars before they can kill anymore innocents in the crossfire."

Solas nodded, "And Mother Giselle?"

"Making sure she doesn't die in the crossfire, vin?" A woman questioned.

They all turned to find the two flat-ear mages walking toward them, stopping a few feet away.

"My brother and I can help."

Varric raised a brow, "And you two are..?"

The woman grinned, hands on her hips after putting her staff in its holster on her back, "I am Adasha Mahariel, this is my older brother Calladin Mahariel."

Cassandra frowned, "Adasha, Calladin… are you two a part of the Inquisition?"

Calladin shook his head, "No, we are a sort of… explorers and bounty hunters."

Adasha smirked, "Which means we can help you protect the people… or further any other goals you may have."

Iorveth frowned, eyes narrowing. He did not like these two, not with the way they spoke to his sister. The man, Calladin, had an almost longing expression that could see if you looked past his expressionless facade. Adasha just seemed far too eager to join their little group of five. Even if they did join their group, then they would have too many long range fighters and not enough close ranged.

To his surprise, Banrea nodded and smiled, "Of course, Lead Scout Harding was just telling me about you two. You saved a patrol from some Templars, and helped them scout the area. You two also got the areas where the mage and Templar strongholds should be?"

"Approximate areas, nothing too specific." Adasha spoke up, her voice filled with pride, "I know if our Babae was here, then he could've tracked them down to their strongholds and find out what they had for supper the night before."

Calladin raised an elegant brow at his sister, "And if Mamae was here she would've done the exact same thing."

Banrea snorted, "Vin, alright. You two can come with us."

Adasha bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement while her brother gave a small smile.

Iorveth let out a silent huff, his frustration increases when he felt Solas' eyes on him. It was going to be a long one, this trip into the Hinterlands.

* * *

Calladin could not believe his eyes when they saw her. They called her Banrea, but it didn't seem to fit her. Though the name didn't fit, the features did.

Thick coppery red waves styled with simple braids to keep her hair back, tanned freckled skin, those green eyes, the small ears that barely poked through from where her hair covered them, the button nose - it all fit. But then he saw… it. The black vallaslin that marred her face. It was faint, but still noticeable. He guessed he could be grateful that it was Mythal's markings that covered her face and not Falon'din's. Despite this evidence, Calladin knew it was too good to be true. For the woman whom features that Banrea shared, died with her unborn child.

He glanced toward his sister from where she was chatting away with the dwarf, Varric, as they made their way to where the fighting was. He felt the suspicious stares from the mage that wore Elgar'nan's vallaslin, and yet he was not concerned with his. It was the other mage, the one they called Solas.

Funny, how once he would have confided in this man, yet now after all he has done. After all he has done, the only thing that Calladin now worried about was if he was going to be next. If he, too, would fall to the wolf just like the fox had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1,340 (told ya it was short)
> 
> Translations:  
Vin - yes
> 
> Name meanings:  
Adasha - daughter of the forest  
Calladin - soul of new life (literally "again, like death" or "death soul" or "soul like death")  
Mahariel - the opposing future; one who doesnt fear the future; one who rebels against the future.


	7. Into the Hinterlands Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Smite Thee.
> 
> *E A R R A P E S C R E E C H*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF RAPE, don't worry it doesn't start until everything is italicized.  
Okay, I know I've kinda gotten into a rhythm of updating on Saturdays/Sundays, but I got sick. I actually wasn't even gonna update this tonight, but I kept worrying over it and changing things. I changed several things, and rewrote them at least 5 times cause it isnt good enough. Still don't think it is.  
And excuse the summary, I'm in a playfully, sickly mood atm.  
Oh! And look forward to some horribly written Solas POV
> 
> *Warning: mentions of rape, some panic attack (from how I've experienced it), and some PTSD*
> 
> Edit 9/24/19 - realized I messed up on a word and forgot to put in a translation

Banrea kept watch on the two newest members of their group, Calladin and Adasha, from the corner of her eye. They conversed with the other party members, revealing that Calladin was a Necromancer and his younger sister a Rift Mage. She felt as if had heard this before; as if she once knew them. No more how hard she thought in that brief moment, she could not tell from where. 

_ Maybe from before? _ Banrea frowned, ears twitching as they came closer to the fight at the crossroads, _ No, if I did know them then why did they not look for me? _

"Mages ahead attacking Inquisition forces." Cassandra called as they finally arrived, "Stand down! We do not wish to fight you!"

A blast of ice was sent Cassandra's way, barely blocked by her shield.

"I don't think they care, Seeker."

The rogue sighed, unsheathing her blades, "Right… let's get this fucking done with."

Barriers went up, glyphs and runes scattered across the battlefield. It was tricky to get across the fighting field without stepping on any of the glowing offensive glyphs, but they managed.

There was a brief break once the mages were all killed, only for the next wave of attacks come in the form of Templars.

The woman gave a near inaudible groan that seemed to only be noticed by a somewhat amused Solas. 

The battle went well, as well as it could be until one of the older Templars got smart.

Calladin, as he raised the spirits of the fallen around them, was in full concentration. His focus was no longer on the battle around him, which left him open. Varric and Adasha were doing their best to cover him, but they each had themselves to protect when one of the Templars' attention broke away Cassandra or Banrea.

This one Templar was readying a Smite, and if someone had asked Banrea what she thought at that moment all she would have said was that she merely didn't want him to get hurt. What she _ truly _ felt was pure, unadulterated _ fear _ . Her thoughts were jumbled, her stomach _ twisting-. _ Magic flowed through her, the fade throwing her away from her opponent and into Calladin.

The Smite hit. Pain and emptiness filled her. The _ sweet, _ coppery tang of _ blood _ filled her mouth. Her vision blurred, ears _ ringing- _

Then, nothing.

* * *

_ "Mamae! Mamae!" A giggling voice sounded _

_ "I'll be there in a moment, da'len! Just give Mamae a moment!" Her own voice held kindness, but there was fear and anger underlying her loving tone _

_ "Fenora, I just want to-" a deep voice mixed with anger and desperation. _

_ "Who gave _ you _ the right to call her that, isa'var'lin?" A voice that filled her with comfort, a feeling of love. Familiar; wrapping her in a cloud of protection that was not oppressive. _

_ "I have a right as his _ fath-" _ anger was cut off with more anger. _

_ "His father? You _ forced _ yourself onto her! You have no more right to _ her _ child than any other man or woman here!" _

_ Fear crippled anything she was to say. She remembered the feeling of it. Where the lashes had touched still bringing the bleeding _ pain _ as he touched her. Legs rent open, lips kissing, fingers _invading-

_ "Mamae?" The giggling from the child stopped, bringing a silence to it all. _

_ The tears were there upon her bare face, yet it felt as if they were _still there-

_ "Banrea, _ please, _ lethal'lan… you need to wake up. The battle is over." _

_ "C'mon, Sparky…" _

_ Voices that were familiar, but yet they did not fit into the setting that surrounded her. _

_ "Ban-" _

_ The voice (the _ familiar one _ , the one that brought her such comfort to hear) was cut off by the sounding of a cracking whip. _

_ "Do you ever do anything right!" Pain bloomed on her back. _

_ "Why must you make a mockery of my home, what are you? A common whore?" More pain. _

_ "You practically threw yourself upon my Uncle! Do you wished to be fucked? Is that what you want?" _

_ The lashes came, his words dulling out. _

_ Crack. Crack. Crack. _

_ Crack. _

_ Crack. _

Crack_ . _

_ Her vision blanked out before returning this time with color. _

_ An airy room full of soft greys, silvers, and blues. Her chest bare, her skin slick with sweat. Red hair got into her eyes, but all she could focus on was the sweet little babe suckling at her teat. He was so small with a small patch of black hair, and small pointed ears; face round, and soft with a healthy flush. _

_ "I am so sorry… his brother did not make it." _

_ Shaking fingers caressed the small cheek, "It is alright… I am happy that at least one survived." _

_ An intake of air, hesitation, then words. _

_ "If you do not wish to go back, then I will take it up with my sister… I will do everything I can to convince her alone so that you will not have to travel so soon." _

_ "Thank you… my lord." _

_ A soft chuckle. _

_ "You need not call me such things when we are within my own walls." _

_ A smile graced her plump lips, green eyes tearing away from the babe at her breast to look at her savior. _

* * *

Banrea groaned, pain shooting throughout her body. Oh Fen'harel _ take her _ , what did she _ do _. Her eyes blinked open with her heavy lids fighting her every second of the way. When, at last this titanic task was complete, did the confusion hit her. 

She was in a house, not a tent. Why would she had been in a tent, and not an aravel?

Her brows furrowed as she forced herself to sit up, the pain finally beginning to dull to an ache.

"Oh, right… the fucking Conclave… then the fucking mark… and then the fucking crossroads… then _ fucking Templars _ used that _ Smite _ shit. _ Fuck, _ my head…" Banrea groaned, holding her head. Fen'harel, take her soul her head _hurt. _Elbows rested upon her knees as she keeled over. _ What else, what else, what else. _ Her mind tried to substitute what she felt missing, but she could not think of a single thing.

The hitting of something from somewhere outside caused her to tense. Hitting. Hitting, _ cracking. _

_ Cracking. Crack. Crack. Crack! _

Her breathing escalated, eyes wide. Blood rushed from face, her stomach knotted. Her body curled in on itself, nails digging into her face. She did not hear the door creak open, the hurried steps, nor feel the bed dip in front of her.

"Banrea, it's okay, you're alright.." the feeling comfort washed over her, a familiar aura stopping in front of her. Hands hovered over her arms.

"May I touch you?" The person asked softly, gingerly.

She shakily nodded her head, feeling her wet cheeks against her palms.

Calloused hands rested upon her forearms, pulling her into a soft embrace.

"You're alright, it's over now…" 

She took deep breaths, leaning into them. She focused on their voice. It was deep, alluring, holding such _ comfort. _

"Solas..?"

"M-hm?" He hummed, the sound vibrating through her, banishing the shudders she had.

"Ma serannas, ma'fen."

He tensed, his grip tightening the tiniest bit before relaxing once more.

"Ara melava son’ganem." _ My time is well spent. _

She frowned a little, her mind calming and clearing. Why would he say that?*

* * *

Adasha paced, her mind going wild. It had all happened so fast. Calladin was raising the dead (as usual), she was alternating the job of protecting herself and her brother with Varric (the dwarven _ sweetheart) _ and then the next thing she knew was Banrea fade-stepping toward them to push Calladin out of the way of a powerful Smite.

Where did she go wrong as a sister?

"Adasha."

Blue eyes snapped toward Calladin.

"It's not your fault. I should've been focusing on just one spirit instead of four." His voice was calm, deep and smooth.

"Yeah, but you did that so that we would have the advantage! If only I wasn't so _ weak-" _

He cut her off, "It does not matter, little sister. Shake those horrid thoughts of self hate from your mind."

Her brows furrowed, "You know I hate it when you call me that."

He smirked, just the slightest lift from the corner of his mouth, "Oh? And what is that, _ little sister?" _

"You know I'm not little..."

He chuckled, ruffling her braided her through her hood as he stood from his place leaning against a stack of firewood, "Right."

She whined, pushing his hand away.

Calladin chuckled, pulling her into a one armed hug. He ruffled her hair even more, causing the hood to fall off. His menstrations caused many smile red braids that once sat nest and orderly to go wild. Glass beads clacked together loudly, causing the woman to whine.

* * *

Banrea rubbed her head, watching Mother Gisele walk away just after their conversation. That shem gave her a _ headache. _

"Okay, what to do… talk to Corporal Vale… go talk to even more shems in Val Royeaux…" she trailed off, ears twitching at the sound of footsteps approaching her. They were light, familiar. The walk of a hunter. 

She looked up, seeing Solas approach her. There was an air of worry about him and she couldn't help but give him a soft smile, "I'm fine."

"I did not ask if you were."

"You didn't need to, worry is practically wafting off of you."

The bald elf frowned, changing the subject, "Where are we off to next." 

"First we talk to a…" Banrea paused for a moment before continuing, "Corporal Vale, see what needs to be done down here before we head back to Haven to get ready for Val Royeaux."

The two began to walk away from where they stood, going off onto a path that led them to where soldiers were training. 

"I see." Stormy blue eyes glanced at her, "Is there a chance that we might be able to talk about what happened?"

Banrea tensed, "Which one? What you originally wanted to speak with me about several weeks ago in Haven or what happened when I recently woke up?"

The man gave a near inaudible sigh, "It - would be best if we spoke of what happened in Haven, and save recent events for a later conversation... when they are no longer fresh."

She looked at him, green meeting blue.

"Well… what are your questions?"

They stopped side a ring of stones with burnt wood in the middle.

"Do you remember anything from when you were unconscious?"

She frowned, "I… remember some. There was a… ballroom, I believe. It was golden, and filled to the brim with people and decorations."

"A ballroom?"

"Yes." She gave a small smile, looking up at the treetops, "I.. I do not remember what I wore, but… there was a man… he was hiding from his family. I remember being… _ familiar _ with him."

"Oh?" There was a worried lilt there. A swift glance toward him and she could see him covering it up as if it had never happened. The only evidence of it was the slight furrowing of his brows.

_ "Vin, _yet I did not see his face. The dream would not let me."

Solas shifted, turning toward Banrea fully, "It… could be that the Mark is influencing these dreams. Have you ever had them before?" 

She shook her head, "No. If I ever did, I do not remember them."

"Hmm… I see." He straightened, hands clasping behind his back, "Thank you for telling me, I will make sure to look into what might be the cause."

Banrea blinked, "I- are you sure? You would rather do that than find out what _ this-" _ she waved her gloved marked hand, "-does?"

"Of course."

"I-... thank you, Solas." She gave him a smile.

He returned it with the slightest quirk of the lips, "There is no need for thanks, Banrea."

Within seconds Solas was facing her - getting ever so _ closer _\- but then he turned and walked away.

She frowned, feeling a flutter in her chest die down. _ When did that get there? _It was a question that she had a hard time answering even as she settled down for that night, plans already made for the next day. 

That wasn't the only thing that bothered her.

_ Why does my name not sound right on his tongue? _

* * *

Solas clenched his fist, eyes closed tightly. 

It couldn't be, it couldn't be, _ it couldn't be. _

But yet-

"I'm sorry to disturb you…"

His eyes opened, fists unflinching at the voice. Soft, meek. Wary. Of _ him. _It hurt him more than he cared to admit.

He turned, the smallest of smiles on his face, "It is alright, _ da'lan. _ Is there something you wished to speak with me about?"

Adasha bit her lip, stormy eyes glancing about as she closed the door behind her.

"I… I heard a rumor from the others on our way here."

"Oh? What sort of rumor?" Solas moved to give her the only chair in the room while he sat upon the small cot.

Adasha sat, picking at her nails as she glanced at the windows, "I heard that…. That Felassen was killed."

_ Ah, yes. Calladin undoubtedly told her. Be honest, else you hurt her trust, too. _

"Yes, he is. He swore an oath, an oath that he broke."

She looked at him, eyes narrowing in a familiar stubbornness, "And for that he deserved death?"

"You know the only way to grant justice on those who have wronged us is to bring it down, Adasha. There is no other-"

"Justice? Is it justice you seek or vengeance?"

He paused, watching the young woman stand. Her braids and glass beads shone in the candlelight, making her the splitting image of her dam.

"Do think on that, _ Fen'harel." _ She spat, making her way toward the door. She stopped, hand upon the knob, "We will continue our plans, but know that _ we _ seek _ justice _ for what was done to our mother, not vengeance." And, with not a glance back, Adasha was gone.

_ Yes, _ Solas thought, _ her actions hurt me more than I will ever say. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2,334
> 
> Okay, um. Yeah. The Calladin and Adasha thing a I debated A LOT over (I rewrote that so many times after my test today), and I'm not confident in my Solas thing. I actually dread (haha, get punned) writing him but I have a hard time getting in his mindset.
> 
> Translations:  
Isa'var'lin - male relative  
Ma serannas - my thanks/thank you  
Ma'fen - my wolf  
Ara melava son'ganem - my time is well spent  
* - okay! Reason that was asterisked was because what Solas said is a way of saying "you're welcome" but it is rarely used outside of lovers, families, and people who are close. You understand her confusion at that now, yes?


	8. Into the Hinterlands Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, can I say awkward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I had my first writer's block for this story! :D  
How did I deal with this? Started a series of one-shots! TwT  
And what time am I posting this at? *checks time* ... 21:21 (9:21 PM). Eh, its not that late.  
Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Posted: 10/1/19  
Edit: 10/2/29  
Just wanted to give the link to the first picture I drew of Banrea, originally called Banal'ras (which is why I named the story that)  
https://mani-nah-bro-just-sol.tumblr.com/post/188084860513/banrea-lavellan-for-my-story-banalras-on-ao3

* * *

Banrea was ready to throw herself back into the thick of things once more the next morning. Her conscience seems _ clearer._

At least that is what Solas noticed. 

He also noticed the way her hair swayed within its tightly braided confines with every step she took. That her coppery strands seemed to shine brighter through the sun. That the scar on her forehead from when they had closed the rift seemed to fit her perfectly. That when her plump lips smiled it seemed to make her _ shine. _ That her rough laugh brought him back to the brighter, _ happier _ days-

No. He could not think of that now.

There was a nudge at his hip, ripping him from his thoughts. His stormy gaze glanced down, seeing that it was Varric with a bit of a… what was it? _ Ah, yes. A knowing grin. _

"So…" the dwarf began, "Chuckles, checkin' out Sparky up there, huh?"

"I do not know what you speak of."

Varric rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on! Your eyes have _ not moved _from her since we left the crossroads!"

Solas refrained from rolling his eyes, "She was hit by a Smite, Master Tethras. I have made it my duty to make sure that there is no other lasting effects other than the current mana exhaustion and fatigue." 

"Uhuh, right. Well, if you want to know any other details about her that I've noticed recently, let me know." Varric waved at him as he began to walk past the elf.

Solas frowned, trying his best to stamp down the worry he felt at that. He failed terribly.

"A moment, Master Tethras." The dwarf slowed, "What other symptoms have you noticed?"

The dwarf turned up toward him and smirked. At this moment, Solas knew he made a grave mistake in asking.

"Well, her ass has been looking pretty well from down here. Damn, I say that Smite made it look even better than it did before!"

A snorting, choking laughter came from the subject of their conversation. Solas' ears heated up, eyes closing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, drowning out the laughter of his companions.

"Didn't know you liked the sight of my ass so much, Varric!" Banrea called from the front next to Cassandra.

"It's very out there, Sparky!"

"Are you saying I have a big ass, dwarf?" She sounded offended, but Solas could hear the tease.

"Bigger than any other elf I've known!"

He could hear Adasha snort loudly. He opened his eyes at last, glancing at everyone. Cassandra seemed a little amused, but her eyes sparkled with an unprecedented amount of glee; Adasha was leaning on an amused Calladin while she held her mouth as her snorting continued. Varric was smirking, acting like the cat who caught the canary; Iorveth was trying his best to look annoyed, but could not help the little snorts that escaped him. Banrea was… quite the sight. 

Their red haired leader was leaning against a nearby rock, doubled over with laughter; putting her ass with those _ tight _ trousers in the air for everyone to bear witness to.

Solas could help but be glad that wore a looser set of trousers than he usually would prefer, lest it be awkward for them all.

* * *

An hour later, they had reached Master Dennet's farm, and Adasha _ still _ snorted at the joke that Varric had played earlier.

The sight of Solas' ears and cheeks turning the _ brightest shade of red _ was utterly _ priceless. _ She knew that she was not the only one who still thought of it.

Banrea herself had a little more spring to her step and an extra sway to her hips ever since it had happened. _ And _, everytime she bent over she made sure to do it slower as she got back up, and really put her assets on display. 

Adasha tried her best to keep her laughter at bay every time Solas' gaze went straight to Banrea's ass.

It seemed everyone benefited from the obvious display except Solas and Iorveth.

The great "bringer of nightmares" was merely embarrassed for being attracted to what their kin would call a "shem" despite her being an elf. Adasha says "fuck that" to that disgrace; Solas, _ Fen'harel _, has been through enough shit to deserve more happiness in his life. So his unhappiness, in her eyes, is completely unreasonable.

Iorveth, on the other hand, has more reason to be unhappy. She could tell from the last day and a half of seeing that man worry over Banrea that the two were close. _ Maybe not lover close, but maybe sibling close? _ That made more sense to her.

Adasha barely held back another snort as Solas glanced at Banrea's behind once more. She failed miserably and could feel the wolf's glare at the back of her head, but she found that she didn't care. For the first time in the last several thousand years, she felt complete.

* * *

_ Banrea took in a deep breath, eyes closed to the forest that surrounded her. Her nose took in the scents, ears twitching to the sound of the trees and birds. _

_ It was all _ real, _ but it wasn't. She knew it wasn't. It was all a dream, all a figment of her imagination the voice in the back of her mind informed her. If this was all a dream, then why did she feel someone watching her. It was not malicious, but she could tell it was not benevolent either. _

_ Her eyes opened, welcoming the sight of the familiar forest of the Free Marches. Green hazel eyes landed upon a statue, one that was always within her dreams. _

_ The lounging statue of Fen'harel. _

_ A sense of ease washed over her, as if whatever was watching was no longer here to hurt her now that the Trickster was there. _

_ A crunch of leaves sounded to her left. _

_ Her head snapped toward the sound, her hair whipping into her face. The soft curls stuck to lashes, some getting into her mouth and sticking to her lips, but she did not care. Her attention was held by the large, white wolf with six blue eyes that watched her from just beyond the tree line. _

_ "Fenedhas." _

_ The wolf's ear twitched, ree eyes flashing in amusement. _

_ Despite the fact that Fen'harel seemed to be standing right there, she felt no fear. She felt no reason to run and shout curses at the god. _

_ Fen'harel took a step forward, head low and ears back. _

_ Cautious. _

Why would _ he _ be cautious? _ It was a thought that she could not answer in time before the wolf was before her. _

_ "You are not afraid?" His voice was deep and clear with a sight accent. _

_ She felt her brow raising, "Should I be?" _

_ "All the Dalish I have met are." _

_ Banrea frowned, "We are dreaming are we not?" Her frown deepened when he sported a look of surprise, "Then what do they perceive you as?" _

_ He was silent for a few minutes before he sat, gazing at his statue not that far from them. _

_ "A monster. A thing of nightmares and death." He then turned his six eyed gaze toward her, "How do _ you _ perceive me, da'lan?" _

_ She smiled, "A great white wolf, and not at all a monster." She then frowned, "Well, besides the eyes… is it necessary to have six?" _

_ He chuckled, "This is your dream, is it not? Then make it so I do not." _

_ Banrea closed her eyes, thinking of him with two eyes instead of the six he currently sported. She opened her eyes, staring up at him. _

_ Just as she had imagined, his six eyes were replaced with two gorgeous blue orbs. _

_ She stood from where she was sitting, getting up into his face. Fen'harel's face moved back, but eventually stayed put when she kept coming closer. _

_ "Your eyes are gorgeous! They're this grey blue color with little things of lavender!" She was grinning at the beginning and pouting at the end, "Of course _ you _ get pretty eyes…" _

_ Fen'harel looked taken aback at her statement. _

_ "You think your eyes not pretty?" _

_ She frowned, "Why should I? Nothing unique going on with them." _

_ His ears went back, whiskered brows furrowing. His maw opened to speak, but the words that came out were muffled and distant which faded into silence. Her surroundings became blurry, the noises and scents dulled to nothingness. _

* * *

"Banrea, you need to wake up!" 

Banrea jerked awake, looking around at her blurry surroundings.

"Holy _ Creators _ , I did _ not _ think you'd yell at me about the eye comment.." she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

There were several laughs from somewhere in the dimly lit room.

"Still think you're dreaming, Sparky?"

Once Banrea had fully rubbed away the sleep from her eyes she looked around. She found an amused Varric and a still laughing Iorveth, a sleeping Solas, and two amused looking elven siblings. Banrea then noticed the shadow that hung over her. She looked up, gulping at what she saw.

Standing above her was an annoyed looking Cassandra. The human woman honestly looked like she just went through failing at getting an entire Dalish clan to convert to Andraste.

"Mornin', Cassandra."

Cassandra grunted, "Good morning, Herald. Master Dennet is serving breakfast soon." She then turned toward her cot and began to pack her items away before making her way downstairs.

Banrea blinked, remembering where they were. They were in Master Dennet's home, having arrived late the night before. 

She stood, stretching upwards. Once her bones popped satisfyingly, she bent downwards to touch her toes. 

"What were you dreaming about, Sparky?" 

Banrea glanced at the dwarf, not once stopping in her stretches, "You wouldn't believe if I told you."

Iorveth rolled his eyes, polishing his staff, "Uhuh, right. I know the answer." He then bent towards Varric, speaking to him in a stage whisper, "She doesn't remember."

Banrea glared at him. She knew that she wasn't the best at remembering her dreams, but she could still remember bits of them.

"Actually, Iorveth, I remember this with perfect clarity."

"Oh?" The playful attitude vanished, replacing it with a far more serious, "Was it a… ya know." He gestured to his head.

She smiled, shaking her head. At least he remembered their talk the day they left Haven, "No. I actually talked with Fen'harel."

Iorveth's eyes widened, "_ Fenedhis _, seriously?"

Adasha could heard choking on air loudly from off to the side, her metal staff clattering to the floor. Calladin nearly dropped his own from the sounds of his stumbling.

_ "Vin." _

Varric cleared his throat, "He, uh… didn't try to hurt you or anything, right?"

Banrea frowned, "No, he was very nice, and a _ very _ handsome wolf."

Iorveth moved forward a little, "Was he black? Did he have red eyes?"

She laughed, "No, to both of those." She laughed even more at her friend's pout.

Calladin spoke up, "You are Dalish and not afraid of Fen'harel?"

They both looked toward the confused elf.

Iorveth shook his head, "No, not really. I find him more of a… curiosity, than anything."

Banrea smiled, "I just don't get what's terrifying about him."

Adasha looked up from under hood at them, almost sheepishly (which was very out of character for her from the time that they had known her), "What… what did he look like to you?"

The red haired rogue smiled at her, "He was larger than me and had this _ gorgeous _ white coat. His eyes were this weird shade of blue and grey… and it had these little flecks of this light purple!" 

The mage smiled, "Wow… he does sound gorgeous."

Before anymore conversation could be had, there was a rustle from Solas' cot as he finally woke up.

The bald elven mage looked disgruntled, as if he'd much rather be back in the Fade than the waking world.

_ "On dhea, _Solas." Banrea smiled at him, finally ending her stretching.

_ "On dhea, _Fenora…" the man mumbled, obviously not with them completely.

Banrea blinked, trying to think up a response for what he called her. Apparently, "Fenora? Is that your bond mate?" was the wrong thing to say.

Solas tensed up immediately, as if his entire heart was wrenched from his body and was only given half of it back. Adasha and Calladin also tensed, though she barely even noticed it.

"_ Fenedhas, _ fuck, _ shit! _I'm sorry-"

"Banrea, you are fine." Solas cut her off, quickly going about getting his things packed to go.

It was very silent, which was not helping the guilt eating away at her.

Solas was done and downstairs in barely several minutes, which left the five of them sitting there awkwardly.

"Well, shit."

That, in Banrea's opinion, was one of the best things that Varric had said since she woke up.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2, 134
> 
> Uhm... can I say awkward?  
I think Varric kinda made it worse at the end there.  
Anyway! Review, go check out the one-shot(s) story thingy Ara Vhen'an, and have fun!
> 
> Translations:  
Fenedhas - wolf vagina (honestly my faaavvv)  
Fenedhis - wolf dick  
Vin - yes  
On dhea - good morning


	9. Awkward Air and Stuffy Orlesians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iorveth is being Iorveth, Banrea confronts Solas and Val Royeaux.  
Zoinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun.  
Only a bit of Val Royeaux in here... will definitely come back to it later.  
Not happy with this chapter (or how long it took me to get this out)

Solas was stuck in his own mind the entire ride back to Haven. He spoke not a word when they marked places for the watchtowers, barely even a grunt when they took care of the wolves, and still not a  _ noise _ from him once they reached their base of operations.

Despite how much Iorveth disliked Solas, it worried him. The man was always talking, expressing his views of the Fade and spirits.

It was very uncomfortable for everyone.

Banrea, from what Iorveth could see, kept making attempts to speak with him, but the flat-ear kept evading her apologies. 

The only one he has seen Solas speak to was Adasha. It was during their first night back in Haven when Iorveth caught them speaking down at the dock, away from everyone. He could not get close enough to hear what they were saying without being seen, but the smaller woman was looking pissed and hurt. It was around twenty minutes of the two speaking before Adasha stomped away, her braided hair swaying and the beads jingling with each step. He watched her enter the town walls before turning his gaze to Solas, his eyes widening.

The bald mage had fallen to his knees, bent over with his head in his hands. His shoulders were minutely shaking, indicating he was crying. It was not loud and wrenching, but quiet and barely noticeable.

Iorveth turned his eyes away from him, walking back into the town. 

He would keep quiet about this.

There was some things people were not meant to witness. 

* * *

"I don't know Varric…"

The dwarf scoffed on the bed from behind Banrea who sat in front of the mirror and vanity.

"Just go up and talk to him. If you catch him when he goes to bed, he'll have no choice but to talk to you."

Banrea sighed, setting her brush down. She moved her wet hair over her shoulder, turning toward Varric.

"I should give him more time-"

"A week is enough time, Sparky! Just go talk to him!"

The red head huffed, brows narrowing at him.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him." She stood, making her way outside of her sleeping quarters and into the snowy outside. 

Varric mumbled something about Dalish and shoes before going back to his own quarters to rest at last.

Banrea continued on her way, ignoring the looks she received. She did not mind the way her feet burned from the cold, nor the goosebumps that covered her skin.

It seemed to take forever to finally reach Solas' door, just across from the infirmary. She raised a hand to the door, hesitating. 

What was she even doing here? He has been dodging her past attempts to talk to him about it, why should this be any different. 

She sighed, turning on the ball of her foot to leave when his door opened up. Banrea tensed, whirling back around to face the light. Her face became a bright red.

There, standing before her was Solas, though that is not what had her blushing. It was that fact that he wore  _ no shirt _ was what had her blushing from her chest to her ears; and also made her very away of one other fact. 

She wore nothing but a nightgown and her underthings.

"I- Solas!"

The mage in front of her raised a brow, "Vin?"

"Uhm… I… I wanted to apologize."

He sighed,  _ "Herald…" _

"No, please… let me finish." Banrea took in a deep breath before letting it all out. She continued once she was sure that he would not interrupt her, "I want to apologize for how rude of me it was to say that. I want to apologize for not thinking it through before I opened my mouth. And I'm… I'm just sorry I said it."

She looked up at him, freckled fingers fiddling with each other as she looked at his reaction.

He was smirking. Not a full blown smirk, but the  _ smallest quirk of lips. _ She apologizes for bringing something up that brought him pain, and he  _ smirks at her? _

She blanched, eyes narrowing at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but the bald elf spoke first.

"Would you like to come in."

She blinks.  _ I was not expecting that. _

"I… I don't see why not." 

So, she walked into the small house, taking in the warmth of the fireplace. She took the offered seat, watching him go through some boxes.

"Would you like tea?"

Banrea frowned, "Tea? I never took you for someone who drank tea." Her eyes watched the muscles and the silver scars on his back move. What had happened to him to give him these scars that were both so large and so small?

He chuckled softly, "No, I detest the stuff. Lady Montilyet continues to supply me, and I find it awfully hard to refuse her."

She nodded slowly, "Well.. I will take whatever isn't the bitterest."

"I think you will find that they are all bitter, Herald."

She huffed, watching him go about making her a cup of tea. She could see even more scars on his front.

When the cup was set down in front of her, steaming and smelling of vanilla and chamomile, she opened her mouth to ask him about the scarred story that marked his skin. She never got a chance to, for Solas beat her to it once again.

"You remind me of her. Of Fenora."

Banrea shut her mouth, not realizing she had picked up her cup of tea until she was holding it in anticipation.

"That is why I… I mistook you for her that morning."

"Is… has she passed on?" She asked carefully, watching him for his reaction.

His face was kept carefully blank as he answered, "Yes. While it has been years it… it still feels as if it had happened only mere months ago."

"I'm sorry… I would offer a prayer for her… but I don't think you'd accept it."

He shook his head, "You're quite right there, but… it would not sit well with her, either. Fenora was never overly fond of Falon'din."

Banrea looked down into her tea.  _ Another thing we have in common, Fenora. _

"Well, was your only reason for coming over here was to apologize to me, Herald, or was there something else?"

She looked back up at the shirtless elf, focusing on his face and most definitely not anywhere else.

"No, I just wanted to apologize… though I would not object to any more conversation you are able to supply me with. For compensation of dodging all of my previous attempts to apologize, of course."

He gave a quirk of his lips, "Compensation?"

"Of course." 

"Well… I'm sure I can think of something far more interesting to speak of."

What transpired was perhaps the best night of conversation Banrea has ever had in her life.

* * *

It took a week and a half to reach Val Royeaux, and Banrea was highly disappointed with it considering how much Leliana and Josephine hyped her up for the visit.

"This is just… a bunch of shem trying to one up each other by building giant eyesores."

Banrea smirked,  _ Tactfully put, Iorveth. _

"And it's where we need to talk to the Chantry, Ior… try not to be  _ too _ much of an ass." She called back.

Adasha giggled somewhere behind her, finding their conversation amusing.

"I can't promise that, Banrea. You know this."

The red haired rogue rolled her eyes.

They continued down the bridge, watching the people run in fear of them.

"What a warm welcome…"

Banrea snorted at that, silently agreeing with her dwarven companion.

They continued to walk across the bridge, stopping to speak to one of their scouts at the end. Cassandra was left to do the talking, leaving Banrea to look around at the statues.

The artistry was beautiful, even if the story the placards was a little gruesome. It all seemed to fit Val Royeaux very well.

She couldn't help but feel a terrible sadness as she looked at it all, like something deep in her soul knew what once stood here was far grander. 

"Banrea, come on." Iorveth nudged her side, "Cassandra is walking away now."

The woman gave him a bit of a glare before following the raven haired woman.

They continued into the square, ignoring the looks and whispers of the Orlesians.

Banrea was not surprised when the Chantry sister spoke ill of the Inquisition, nor was she when the Templars showed. The Dalish was surprised, however, when the might and  _ holy _ Templars attacked the speaking Chantry sister.

The rest of the following interaction was a blur. 

Banrea remembered shouting words, being horrified at what had occurred. Watching Cassandra attempt to reason with the Templar leader (his name escaped her), and failing.

She barely remembered speaking to a woman just after the confrontation, agreeing to have the woman sell her goods and travel to Haven. She had to be reminded of Fiona by Cassandra as they settled down for camp just a few hours away. Mythal preserve her, she could just  _ barely  _ recollect resting her head to sleep after their supper.

The visions that greeted her in the dreaming seemed intent on reminding her of the day's events and the distant screams of a woman as a whip cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words - 1,552
> 
> Yay! Chapter update! And a warning for a new story???  
Idk guys, I just got back into Legend of Zelda, and I'm wondering how I ever got out of it.  
Since I hate myself (Wow, Meister, what news this is to you ser) I just got the idea stuck in my and I really wanna post it up here. Sooo... if you're into LoZ, I would look out for that one-shot (maybe???) in a week or so.  
Anyway, bye! See ya in the next update!


	10. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banrea is afraid of betrayal, Adasha gets suspicious, nasty dreams, and big white puppo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, its my brother's birthday today, so a happy birthday to anyone turning older today! Here is my present to you!
> 
> Warning: panic attack and (dream) blood
> 
> Posted: 11/9/19  
Edit: 11/9/19: noticed I fluffed up on a name and decided to change it also some translations

"Iorveth."

Said elf glanced up from where he was polishing his staff, brow raised.

_ "Vin?" _

He watched as Banrea fidgeted from where she stood by the camp's fire. Despite the fact that they were only a few days away from Haven, their refuge, she looked conflicted.

"I… I invited the clan to come to Haven."

He frowned softly, "I know. The shemlen, Leliana told me before we left."

She nodded slowly, green eyes refusing to meet his own. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, clenching softly.

Iorveth sighed, putting down his stave, "Banrea.. if this is about Fravun-"

"Will the shem take advantage of him? Of me?" She looked at him, a near hysterical look in her eye, "I almost lost him once, if they plan to-"

Iorveth stopped her almost immediately. In the span of a few seconds, he stood and enveloped her in his arms. The smaller woman was shaking, hugging herself tighter.

"They will not, da'lan…" he whispered to her, "Even if they tried to, they could not get past you."

* * *

Adasha frowned as she listened to the conversation just beyond the canvas of her tent. Iorveth was supposed to be the only one outside at the moment, having opted to take first watch, so it puzzled her as to why Banrea had first left her tent. 

The following conversation between the two elves answered that, yet reared many more.

Who was this "Fravun" and why was he so important to the Herald? Was he a lover, a friend? A child?

She could, of course, get the answers if she traveled to Banrea's dreams though that would be a violation of her privacy.

A look from Calladin reminded her of what their father said long ago.

_ "Never enter a person's dreams without their specific consent, Adasha." _

"Keep out of it, Adasha."

"What if we can help her-"

"No." Calladin set his book down, "We will not get involved in her personal life, much less the Dalish."

She huffed, "They aren't so bad…"

Her brother raised a dark brow, green eyes boring into her, "That's because you fell in love and slept with a clan's Keeper. How long ago was that, sister?"

Adasha huffed, "Nearly two centuries ago…"

"Times have _ changed, _Adasha. Even if the clans are have remained the same, Ladahlen was special. He accepted us, and knew that we would live on while he withered with time."

Blue eyes stared at the dirt underneath her bare toes, "I know, Calladin… I know."

The older sibling shook his head, "Get some sleep, Adasha… go visit Babae if you get the chance to, you know he always welcomes you in his dreams."

* * *

_ Bloody hands clutched at the wolven statue in front of her, eyes glazed with pain watching the hooded man approach her. _

_ "You can not escape, Fenora." _

_ "I already have, I am merely trying to get home to my family." Fenora spat, glaring at the man that now kneeled in front of her. _

_ His head cocked to the side, expressions hidden by a spell and a wooden mask with nothing but thin slits for his ruby eyes to see through. _

_ "You are pregnant, again." _

_ "How observant of you, Dirthamen. Going to run back to your brother and tell him?" She growled, a hand leaving the stone wolf to clutch the wound on her thigh. _

_ "... No. I think I will not." He then stood. _

_ She watched him, her confusion clear in the air. _

_ "I will not hurt a woman with child, nor force her to do something she does not wish to do." He turned and began to walk away. _

_ She scoffed, "As if your brother has not already done so." _

_ "My brother never does have the proper manners for dealing with delicate situations." _

_ "Fen'harel ver na." _

_ And then he was gone. _

* * *

Banrea awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She gripped her leg where pain was coursing through her upper thigh. Wild, green eyes took in her surrounds in near hysteria.

A dark figure crossed the space of the tent's canvas wall and she screamed.

_ He's going to get me, he's going to get my child! _

There was movement next to her and noise outside. 

The figure stopped, stared at her. There were two eye-shaped orbs of red light before it disappeared along with the figure.

Hands grasped her upper arms and the tent flap burst open.

The noise around her was muffled, and all she could think about was getting away.

She fought against the hands that held her, screaming and kicking.

She felt magic flare in the air, someone grunting, and then calm.

A cool wave of calmness washed over her. It was familiar, though Banrea knew it was the first time she had felt it.

"It is alright, Banrea. You're safe."

She shut her eyes, leaning back. She felt a pair of hands guide her down to her bed roll. She was breathing heavily, just barely managing to hear their whispers over her breaths and racing heart.

"That's never happened before…"

_ Varric. _

"No, it has. Happened back in the clan more often than not." There was a pause, "Though she never used magic when she had these fits. Always went for the first sharp object she could find."

_ Iorveth. _

"Could it be her memories?" 

_ Solas. _

"Her memories? The Conclave is not the only thing she can not remember?"

_ A shemlen, Cassandra. _

"No, she has no memory of what her life had been like in the past three years she has lived with our clan."

_ Clan, family, children. _

_ Child. _

_ Her child. _

The panic began to start anew, breathing escalating.

"No, no, no, no don't take him…"

"Banrea, it's okay… he's still safe-"

_ "Din! _ He'll take him, he'll take them..!"

_ Them, him, them… boy, girl, boy. No, he will not take my children. _

Banrea began to sit up again, only to be stopped by a cool hand.

"Banrea, you need to rest-"

_ "Su an'banal i'ma! _He will not take them-"

"They are safe, Banrea. They are safe."

Magic filled her senses, her eyes drooping. 

She was laid down once again, succumbing to a dream in an unfamiliar glen.

* * *

_ Well, shit. _

Varric rubbed his nose, "Okay… wanna explain that again, Chuckles?"

Solas huffed, brows narrowing slightly, "I believe that the mark on her hand is tied to this. That whoever had the Mark's power previously is somehow… projecting memories on her in the form of dreams. This may also be triggering her memories to come back as well, but… they're blurring together in a cacophony that is confusing her."

The Seeker gave a sigh, "And how will it affect her when she awakens again?"

"Basing off of what Iorveth has told us, she does not remember the terror that caused her fit nor does she remember the fit itself."

"If I amass enough magic, I can see what her dreams are. Figure out what she is seeing."

Varric glanced toward Adasha. It wasn't a bad idea, but from the look on Solas' face he was pretty much against it.

_ "Solas-" _

"No, Adasha. That only is it an invasion of privacy, it is highly dangerous."

"I can-"

"Adasha, _ please." _ Calladin pleaded.

The elven woman backed down, crossing her arms with a huff.

Varric was the first to see Iorveth come out of Banrea's tent, cradling his burnt hand to his chest.

They all turned toward him, waiting for news of how the Herald was doing.

"She's… stable, now. A little shaky with some twitches, but stable."

Varric let himself breathe a sigh of relief. Sparky really did have him- _ everyone _ scared.

"That is good news." Cassandra spoke. She then turned toward the others, "I will take watch until morning. The rest of you get some rest."

The Seeker wasn't going to get any argument on his part, nor anyone else either.

Varric went into his tent with Solas, the siblings together in their own, and Iorveth into the one he shared Banrea and Cassandra.

* * *

_ She opened her eyes to find herself in the glen, her green eyes staring at the statue of a wolf. She could not recognize the clearing she was in, but she knew it was ancient and full of magic. _

_ How did she get here? _

_ She tried to think back on it, but it only brought her a headache. She clutched her head, curling up on her side. _

_ It felt like hours until she felt a warmth at her back, bringing her out of her own thoughts. _

_ There was soft fur pressing against her bare feet, a warmth that encompassed her entire back. She released her aching her, looking up to see what had joined her. _

_ There, just up against her back, was a great white wolf with two blue eyes that held a raging storm. _

_ She felt like she should know him, but the name escaped her. _

_ "Are you alright?" _

_ That voice. It was familiar, but sounded deeper than it should; yet it also sounded as it should. It pulled her head two different directions, yet her heart was sent into a flutter. _

_ "Banrea-" _

_ "Who is that?" She cut him off. Was that her name? Someone she looked similar too? It was hard to tell with her jumbled thoughts. _

_ The wolf looked surprised, his eyes widening. _

_ "You… are Banrea. Do you not remember a thing before this, da'lan?" _

_ She tried to think back once more, but it only continued to worsen her aching head. _

_ There was a deep sigh from the great wolf, "It is alright… what is the last thing you remember." _

_ "I… I woke up here." She then paused, "Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?" _

_ "I am Fen'harel. We have met before, but in a different… setting." he then looked around, "We are in a glen that thrived when Elvhenan still stood. It is where my bond mate spent much of her time in." _

_ "Your… bond mate?" _

_ "Yes. Fenora. She hated being stuck in doors." _

_ She smiled a little, headache lessening the more he spoke, "Tell me about her." _

_ He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "She was… gorgeous. She was graceful with both blade and magic," he then chuckled, "and children." _

_ "You had children with her?" _

_ He glanced down at her before quickly looking away, "Yes, I did." _

_ She curled up into him, head resting on his leg, "Tell me about them." _

_ There was a pregnant pause before he chuckled, "Another time, da'lan." He then leaned his head down toward her, "For now, it is time for you to _wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1,756
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter won't be for a while most likely. I got two Research projects going on, right now in two different classes and BOY is it fun!  
Again, happy birthday to anyone turning older today, I hope you have a wonderful time!
> 
> Translation:  
Fen'harel ver na - Dread Wolf take you.  
Su an'banal i'ma - to the void with you
> 
> Names:   
Ladahlen - love of the forest


	11. Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down, and Adasha introduces a friend!  
(*cough* Solas POV at end *cough*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo! Posting the day after my last post, wwhhaaattt! I'm posting this cause I got my muse rolling, and I plan on attempting to update Ara'Vhenan tomorrow for Veteran's Day! (It ain't gonna be all fluffy and nice tho). As the child of veteran soldier, I will say this:  
If you or any of your loved ones are veterans... take a day to yourself and spend time with family or if it's a loved one, spend some time with them; you don't know how long you'll have left with them.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Posted: 11/10/19

Everyone was worried, Banrea knew that. Iorveth had told them of the night terrors she had back with the clan, and now it had everyone worried.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, remembering the conversation that she had, had the morning after.

* * *

_ Solas approached her, looking worried. _

_ She smiled at him, pushing her hair out of her face, "On dhea, Solas." _

_ "On dhea, Banrea. How are you feeling?" _

_ She raised a brow at him, "I'm… doing fine. Why?" _

_ His dark brows furrowed, "Do you not remember what happened last night?" _

_ Banrea gave him a little of confusion, and concerned grin pulling at her lips, "Uhm… what happened, exactly?" _

_ "You seemed to-" _

_ "Sparky, are you feeling better this morning!" Varric called coming up to her. _

_ Banrea raised a brow at him, looking at the rest of her party members. They were all giving her looks of concern, though Iorveth looked scared. _

_ "You had a night terror, lethal'lan." The First replied to her unspoken question, "And what you were saying was… concerning, to say the least." _

_ "A night- I haven't had one for two years, Iorveth, how could they be coming back now?" She huffed, looking at all of them. _

_ Adasha stepped forward, "I… I know I probably shouldn't have but-" _

_ "Adasha I explicitly asked you not to-" Solas began only to get cut off by Calladin. _

_ "She knows, but what she found is important." _

_ Barnes looked between the two before turning to Adasha, "Continue, please." _

_ The red-head woman took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry, but I had went into your dreams to see what was the cause. After your fit when Solas put you back to sleep, you had another dream but I could not enter it-" _

_ "And that has to do with what, exactly?" Cassandra snapped, glaring at the smaller woman. _

_ Adasha glared right back, "That means someone put a powerful protection spell on her, and was most likely visiting her current dream.  _ I _ believe that it was Fen'harel put that spell on her, but I could be wrong. _

_ "With that in the knowing, it could also be his doing that the night terror started in the first place." _

_ Solas raised a brow, "How so." _

_ "It could be that it was his memories leaking into her own, or that his presence triggered a memory-" _

_ "And we don't know what caused my night terror, because  _ I don't remember a fucking thing about it!" _ Banrea snapped, "All I remember is talking to Iorveth then going back to bed!" _

_ Calladin gave a soft sigh, "Adasha found what the night terror was about, but only has that theory about what triggered it." _

_ His sister nodded in agreement, "In this… nightmare… you were running from someone… there was some words spoken and then they left you. You said a curse about Fen'harel, but that was all I got before it ended." _

_ The haired rogue sighed, "Alright, so then it happened! Now, let's just… get to Haven. We can look into theories and figure it out when we get there." _

* * *

Looking back on it now, she probably should've seen that they would have told Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen about it all.

Banrea stood from her place in the corner of the tavern, walking out onto the snowy path.

She breathed in deeply, welcoming the cold mountain air into her lungs. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, before opening them with an exhale.

"Banrea?"

The rogue looked over, turning on the balls of her feet toward the voice. 

There stood Adasha, a look of concern on her young face.

Banrea smiled at her, "Adasha…  _ on dhea." _

She returned it,  _ "On dhea."  _ She then glanced around before addressing her elder once more, "I… do you have some time to speak?"

The Dalish woman frowned, nodding, "Of course. Come on, we'll go to my room."

Adasha nodded, glanced up the stairs behind Banrea before staring at the dirt path beneath her bandaged feet.

Banrea's frown deepened, walking up to her, "Come on… I'll see if Samantha can grab us something to drink."

The mage snorted, "Tea?"

The older woman laughed, wrapping her arm around the younger woman shoulders, "For me, I'll see if we can get you some hot cocoa."

Adasha laughed, leaning into her as they walked away.

Banrea smiled, feeling a motherly warmth fill her. It didn't last for long, for it was soon replaced with a sense of unease and protectiveness.

Her ears twitched, trying to pick up any sound that would give away that they were being followed. It was a fruitless search for the small town was packed with citizens and Inquisition soldiers.

"You feel it, too?" Adasha mumbled, glancing up at her.

"Is this the reason why you wanted to speak with me?" 

The bare faced woman shook her head, glass beads jingling together, "No, it is not, though now that I think of it, they could be tied."

Banrea nodded, "Alright. I suggest we split up then."

"Banrea-"

"This is not up for debate, Adasha. Go grab Cullen or Leliana and I'll lead this  _ dahn’direlan  _ away."

Adasha nodded hesitantly, "Alright…  _ shathe shiralen."  _ She was then gone into the crowd.

Banrea took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. She turned toward Haven's gated entrance, leaving behind the crowded streets. She passed Cullen's troops, catching Cassandra's curious gaze before disappearing into the forest.

At this point, she knew that she was being followed. The steps were soft and careful, but her ears just barely picked up the sound. She waited until she was further into the trees to turn around.

There stood a Dalish elf wearing a heavy winter cloak over a set of rusted elven armor. Banrea assumed the armor was dated back to when Elvhenan still stood due to the fact that it was not just chainmail stitched on top of leather, but it was all made of  _ metal.  _ She couldn't discern what type due to the rust, but it was definitely old. 

A look at the person's hooded face revealed snarling lips, the bottom half of Falon'din's vallaslin, and the recognition that shone through the hatred in their eyes.

That knowledge that this person  _ knew her _ scared her more than their anger.

The elf began to mutter something, drawing a dagger from behind their back as they proceeded toward her.

Banrea held her breath, feeling her magic crackle beneath her fingertips. If she could concentrate enough, she could roast her assailant with a bolt of electricity.

Yet, it seemed she did not need to, for the moment the elf began to charge toward her they collapsed. A simple glance at the dead person easily revealed the cause of death.

An arrow to the back of the head.

Banrea blinked, confused.

"Holy shit balls, are you alright?"

Banrea looked up toward the voice, seeing an elven woman standing not too far behind where the dead assailant lay.

"I first thought he was just some rapist fuck, then I saw him pull out the knife and-"

"Slow down-"

There was loud footsteps, announcing the arrival of Inquisition soldiers and interrupting the two.

At the front was Adasha and Cullen, both looking surprised at the newest arrival and dead person.

Adasha, though, seemed to recognize the archer. 

"Sera! I didn't know you would arrive this soon!" The mage grinned, stopping just in front of the blonde archer.

Sera snorted at her, putting her bow into its holding at her back, "Yeah, as if I wouldn't miss coming over as soon as I could."

Cullen ignored the conversation between the two and made a beeline straight toward Banrea.

"Are you alright, Herald?"

_ "Vin, _ I'm fine, Commander. I'm just a little surprised, is all."

"I'll have soldiers posted outside of your room until we figure out who has made an attempt on your life."

Adasha glanced over at them, breaking off the conversation with Sera.

"Did you get a good look at their face, Banrea?"

The rogue shook her head, "No, all I saw was a mouth and vallaslin."

The archer groaned, making her opposition known, "Big deal, yeah? What matters is I  _ killed him.  _ Shouldn't that make a statement enough?"

Adasha shook her head, "Unfortunately not, Red. You see, whoever sent this person could try again, which is why we need to nip it in the bud." She then walked toward the cadaver, turning it over.

The arrow had pierced from the back of the head straight the mouth. Even though that display would have made someone with a weak stomach blanch at the sight of the blood, it was nothing that should have made Adasha so pale.

Banrea walked up beside her to get a closer look.

Her assailant was definitely a man, and she was correct on him having Falon'din's vallaslin. There were scars covering his face and neck, some even resembling that of a whips' lash. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Sera asked, coming up next to them.

"I-" Adasha started, shaking her head, "I knew him…"

Cullen came up then, "His name? Do you know who might've sent him-"

"That's the  _ thing, _ Commander. The only person who could have sent him is locked away." Adasha was looking panicked now.

Banrea put a hand on her shoulder, "Relax, Adasha… take deep breaths." She waited a few moments so that the younger woman did what she had said before continuing, "Alright… now, can you tell us his name?"

"Telahmis… he… I just don't… we thought he was dead…"

Banrea nodded, looking up at Sera, "Take her to the cabin across from the infirmary and ask for Calladin or Solas." 

Sera nodded, "Yeah, I got her." She then took Adasha from Banrea, leading her back to town, "C'mon, Jingles… let's get you there, yeah?"

Banrea watched the two until they were completely out of her sight.

"Herald?"

She glanced toward Cullen before looking back the dead elf, "Look for anything type of symbols on him… then I check the town for anyone with the same symbol."

"Just the elves, your grace?" One of the soldiers spoke up.

She turned her glare toward, "Did I say 'check the elves', soldier?"

"N-... no, your grace-"

"Then when I say check  _ anyone, _ I mean check  _ anyone,  _ do you understand me?"

He nodded, "Yes, your grace."

"Good."

Cullen turned toward the assembled soldiers, "You heard the Herald! Search this man, I'll escort the Herald back myself the return to help with the search." 

There was a round of salutes and "yes sir" before Banrea and the Commander left the small clearing.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke up.

"He knew me."

He glanced at her, "Pardon?"

"Telahmis… he knew me. I saw it in his eyes, Commander. Who ever I was before Clan Lavellan found, he knew."

Cullen frowned, "You believe he knew you from…  _ before _ you lost your memories?"

Banrea nodded, "Whatever I did, he hated me for it. I know Adasha's… friend… didn't know that, but I wish she had kept him alive so I could have questioned him."

"Don't worry, Herald, we'll figure it out."

"I have prayed every day for three years to figure out who I was, Commander. Not once have I been answered."

* * *

Solas could not believe it, and he did not blame Calladin for not believing his sister either.

"Adasha, explain this to us again. Please."

The red haired mage shook her head, "Telahmis was  _ alive!  _ And he was trying to kill Banrea!"

Solas shook his head, "And it is still impossible. He fell in-"

"-The Battle of Fallen Gryffons, I  _ know, _ I was there."

Calladin pinched his nose, "Then how come he is here?"

"Well… his body is here… he got shot in the face."

Solas raised a brow, "By the Herald?"

She shook her head, "No… that friend I made when I followed the message written on that arrow."

Solas sat in silent confusion, watching the siblings interact.

"Oh, Red Jenny?"

Adasha nodded, "Yeah, I invited her to join and well… from what I heard her muttering on the way here, she thought that Telahmis was rapist preying on an unsuspecting woman so she stopped him."

"Well, we can be thankful for that." He spoke up, turning from the siblings, "Cover up what you must… make sure that whatever he has on his person that could lead to the Evanuris is brought to me."

Calladin nodded, going for the door, "I will see what he has to say."

Solas opened a book, glancing through but not reading the words, "Take Adasha with you and cast whatever protections you must."

He heard her get up, following him.

"Of course,  _ fen." _ Then they were gone.

Solas dropped the book, collapsing into his chair. He hung his head in his hands, taking deep breaths.

_ How has it come to this, ma'lan?  _ He could hear it now, Fenora's lilting voice as she scolded him.

_ "Do not blame yourself for this, ara'vhenan.  _ None  _ of this is your fault, Solas." _

"Oh, how wrong you are, Fenora. This is all my fault,  _ ma'lan." _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2,174
> 
> Wowza. What a fun time!
> 
> Translations:  
On dhea - good morning (basically)  
Vin - yes  
Ara'vhenan - my heart  
Ma'lan - my woman (basically)
> 
> Names:  
Telahmis - the blade that is quiet


	12. Mages and Bull

Banrea glared at herself. She loved Josephine, but Fen'harel strike her, she  _ hated this dress. _

It was a lovely shade of green, yes, but she hated how it fit. Too tight in the waist, and far too  _ heavy. _ This felt like pure torture.

"Do you need help, Banrea?" A familiar voice called from just outside of the room the rogue was in.

"Yes, Samantha, I would love help walking in this stupid fucking…  _ thing." _

There was a small giggle and the small girl walked into the room. Samantha walked up next to her, a wince on her face the moment she saw the older woman.

"It's a bit…"

"Too much? Too tight? Too heavy? Yes, to all of those." Banrea huffed.

The younger elf gave a near silent laugh, "I'm sure Lady Josephine can find something less…" she gestured her tiny hands toward the dress, "of this before you must go to the soiree."

Ah, yes. The soiree. The soiree that Banrea had been invited to by Madame de Fer. Truly, Banrea was already  _ charmed  _ to be invited to the Enchanter's little party, but she would much rather be down at the Storm Coast seeing some action. It was a shame that Iorveth was sent there instead of her, Banrea did always want to see a qunari in action. Alas, it was not meant to be. Instead, Banrea was in Val Royeaux dressing in a pretty little torture device.

"Banrea, is everything alright- Oh, Creators preserve me…"

Both elves glanced toward the door to see Adasha and Josephine there. The human woman was beaming, enjoying how the red haired elf looked. Adasha, though looked as if she was in pain.

"Josephine, I am  _ not _ wearing this fucking thing."

The ambassador frowned, "It will help you fit in, Herald, and it will help us gain approval among the nobles there if you dress according to Orlesian fashion."

Adasha scoffed, "Orlesians have a horrible taste in fashion, and dress up what they think their gods look like. What she needs is an Elvhen touch, and it will have her looking like a  _ true  _ goddess."

Josephine frowned, humming as she looked over the dress, "Yes… I suppose it will be good to have a more… elven touch to her gown."

Banrea rolled her eyes, "Not just a touch, Josephine. Just trash this entire fucking thing, and go with a full blown elven- no, not elven…  _ Elvhen _ gown."

Adasha smirked, giving the human woman a side glance, "Grab me green and gold fabrics, beads and twine and then we'll be able to leave within three hours."

Josephine huffed, "That will be too long, Miss Adasha! We are supposed to leave in forty minutes."

Banrea smirked, feeling Samantha untying the corset, "Then we will be arriving fashionably late, Ambassador."

* * *

When they finally arrived at Enchanter's soiree, it was quite a shock. 

In Banrea's entourage it was a mix of Orlesian and Elvhen fashion. The people attending consisted of Banrea, Josephine, Samantha, a few Inquisition soldiers, Samantha, and Solas. Unfortunately, according to Adasha, she only had enough time to create some of the more moderate Elvhen fashion that she had seen in the Fade for the elves in their group. Though, to them, it was anything  _ but  _ moderate looking.

Solas was dressed in black and gold with a high collared vest that then flared out down to the back of his knees. He had, underneath the vest, a loose shirt with somewhat sheer, billowy sleeves that cinched at his wrists with gold fabrics. His trousers were tightly fit, with the traditional elven wrappings going up to his knees. If one were to look close enough at the embroidering on his vest they would see the pattern of a pack of wolves running.

Adasha stood next to him in a similarly colored dress. Her own dress was loose and airy, having no shame in showing her shoulder, ankles, and a gold silk cinched waist. The dress came down to just above her ankles, showing them every time she took a step. Though she wore the traditional foot wrappings, it was in a different design; covering the top part of her feet before skipping over the ankle to wrap up around her calf. The top half of her dress was off the shoulders, and billowing outward the cinch at her wrist in the same golden fabric that Solas had on his own. Though she had no embroidery on her dress, there was a shimmer of gold in the fabric that was unnatural. Her hair, though seemed to accent it all. Her red hair was still in its tiny braids, though now they had golden twine weaved into them along with black hair cuffs.

Samantha was dressed more modestly than they were, taking on more of a fashionable servant look. A dark green coat and tight fitting trousers that paired with black foot wrappings. Both coat and trousers were fitted with golden embroidery, while the coat held the Inquisition sewn in shimmery gold thread on her left breast.

Josephine was dressed in a black and gold Orlesian gown that held far too many gold chains and tassels than what seemed comfortable. 

The two Inquisition soldiers were dressed in formal armor, taking on a mix of Samantha and Josephine's style. Practical, but still flashy.

Banrea herself, though, stood out the most. The colors of her dress matched Samantha's almost to the T, though the dark green had an almost Fade green shimmer to it. Unlike Adasha's, this gown covered her shoulders, though the front was far from modest. It covered the important parts of her breasts, though it had a deep v-neck to stopped just above her belly button. The dress had sleeves, similar to Adasha's, yet her own shoulders were covered. The skirt of the dress trailed behind her and had two slits that came up mid thigh, showing off the black gold embroidered foot wrappings that wrapped in the same style as Adasha's own. A gold Inquisition pin sat in the middle of the thin green sash that cinched her waist in. Just underneath the sash was the Dalish symbol embroidered in golden thread. Banrea's  _ hair, _ though, brought it all together. The majority of it was left in their own wild curls while the top half of it all was braid back tightly against her head. Differing shades of green twine was weaved into the braids, accented with golden beads that  _ "tinked" _ together with every soft step.

To say that they merely stood out was an understatement. All eyes were on them, and not all comments were of the kindest of things.

"Is that the Herald? A  _ Dalish Elf?" _

" _ Ugh,  _ a rabbit."

"Look at how she is dressed. Obviously, she is a whore of some sort."

That last one left a sour taste in Banrea's mouth, but she still strode forward.

Josephine moved toward Adasha, whispering to her.

"We are gaining a bad reputation already…"

The elven woman rolled her eyes, "Let them talk, Ambassador, for that is all that it is. Talk."

"Herald Banrea Lavellan, yes?" A young woman called the rogue over.

Banrea pasted a smile on her face, making her way toward them.

_ "Vin, _ I am. And you are?"

The woman did a little curtsey, "Lady Priscilla, Herald."

* * *

Adasha watched from her place beside Josephine as Banrea talked to the Lady. How the elven woman composed herself was incredible, to say the least.

Soft spoken, yet stern. She exuded an aura that attracted the gaze of every person in the room. She stood graceful and laced, yet he eyes held an awareness to them that Adasha had seen only a few of the great Elvhen hold.

How Banrea acted, truly matched the dress. Being in an unfamiliar environment meant nothing to her.

Giving Josephine's elbow a small touch, Adasha made her way over to the rogue.

"Banrea,  _ lethal'lan, _ I did not know that you were familiar with outings such as these."

Banrea turned toward her, a glint of surprise in her eyes, "Josephine doesn't leave a single lesson be finished if it has not been thorough."

Adasha let out a polite laugh, "Well then… I will leave you to use these lessons well."

Banrea and the Lady she spoke to both gave a polite nod before Adasha left them.

_ Ara'fenlin. _

Adasha stopped, gaze turning toward Solas at the edge of the room. Her brows narrowed ever so slightly, making her way toward him.

"What do you want,  _ Fen." _

His eyes narrowed slightly at that, "I wanted you to look into something."

Adasha glanced around, seeing that the other occupants of the room were occupied with a spectacle near the stairs. She sighed, turning back toward her elder.

"What needs to be done."

* * *

Calladin did  _ not _ want to be in the Storm Coast. He wished he had gone to Val Royeaux instead of the Wolf and Adasha. The atmosphere he knew was filled by court intrigue and betrayals, not trudging around in the mud and rain looking for a Qunari brute and his mercs.

"They should be just up ahead!" Iorveth called from the front, trudging along with Cassandra.

Calladin huffed, nearly slipping on the algae covered rock once they had reached the bottom of the slope.

A chuckle came from the dwarf beside him, "You'll be alright, Broody."

The necromancer gave him a look, "Broody?"

"Yeah. Banrea is Sparky, Solas is Chuckles, your sister is Jingles, and you're Broody."

Calladin rolled his eyes, "Well… alright, then."

"Fight up ahead!" Cassandra called, drawing her blade.

Staves were released from their confines, at the ready to set barriers and attack. 

Calladin was the first to attack, a bolt of electricity travelling from his staff toward a Venatori soldier. He didn't give the soldier a second glance before moving toward his next target.

It felt as if it had only been minutes before the battle had come to an end. This left Calladin and his party the victors along with what he assumed were The Bull's Chargers.

_ A shame the fight did not last longer, _ the elven man frowned, gazing upon the dead, _ I do need the practice. _

His attention was then drawn away from the bloody scene before him by some raucous laughter, followed then by speaking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Iorveth." The voice purred lowly just as Calladin turned his head toward them.

He stopped, eyes widening from underneath the hood. There stood the Qunari they were looking for. And, oh Fen'harel strike him where he stood was he  _ attractive _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... wassup? I'm back? I've actually been busy with school and trying to find a job to even upload this. Truth is, it's been done for months; I just forgot about it. Anyway, yeah! I'll see y'all next time I update!


End file.
